my supernatural fantasy
by piker84
Summary: join me as I join Dean and Sam, please read and review, good or bad i don't care, all reviews are welcome i recently re-read my story and was so embarassed by the mistakes so it has be re-edited
1. first encounters

I came up with idea when I thought how great it would be to be in the show,

Dis - i do not own any of these characters, (except for myself) oh but how i wish i did

* * *

"Back in black, cause I'm back in black…" I sang along to the C

"_Back in black, cause I'm back in black_…" I sang along to the CD that was playing loudly though my speakers, as I speed down the dark road lit only by headlights, I was on my way to my mothers, a four hour drive from my place, she was getting married to her second husband in four days and I was maid of honor, all of a sudden I heard a loud bang and my 1991 ford falcon jolted towards the side of the road,

"oh shit" I said under my breath as I held on to the steering wheel, trying to keep myself from crashing into the trees along the side of the long highway, pushing my foot down on the break to quickly, I managed to slow down my car enough before losing control and cashing in to one of the trees, my head flew forward and hit the steering wheel, in too much shock to do anything take a deep sharp breath, I knew my head would at least be sore but the adrenaline that ran though my body, numbed it. The car came to an abrupt stop as my head hit the steering wheel again this time I cursed out loudly, I sat behind the wheel, trying to stop my whole body from shaking, for a few minutes before I got out of the car, I put the car in to park and pulled on the handbrake, realizing how stupid and pointless that really was I opened my door and my head spun as I stood up, the only light I had was still thanks to my head lights although standing behind them I didn't have much to thank them for.

I walked one hand against the car for support, to the front, the head lights showed me that the tree now pretty much sat in the middle of my bonnet.

"Oh great" I spoke to myself, I made my way to the back of the car looking at the tires, fearing that I would pass out, I bent down to pull the barbed wire out from under my back drivers side wheel "so that's what happened," I felt something wet above my eyes, and ran the back of my hand across my forehead, thinking it was just sweat, even though the night was really cool, and even though there wasn't much light I groaned as I realized that the sticky dark liquid smeared on my hand was blood, I swayed back to the driver's door of my car, and grabbed my bag from the front seat, then walked backed to the road, thankfully if I wanted to I could sit on the bonnet of my car and people passing by would still see me, but who would, I look at the illuminated watch on my wrist, and the time flashed 1:30, I hadn't seen another car since I left the 24 hour fuel station an hour and a half ago, and who would be driving out here at this time of the night anyway, I enjoyed traveling long distances at night for that reason, less traffic, and being know as a bit of a "lead foot" the fact that there wasn't any cops were a bonus, I fished in to my bag and pulled out a spare t-shirt, my mobile phone and half a bottle of Jim Beam, I took the cap off the bottle and took a swig, '_well I won't be driving anymore'_ I thought to myself, there might not be anyone around but talking to myself was still embarrassing, I thought that I had better ring my mum, she wasn't expecting me till late morning but I had wanted to surprise her, it had been 6 months since I had seen her last, and thought it would be great to be there before she got out of bed, pouring a bit of alcohol on the t-shirt I had got out of my bag I held it to my forehead while I opened the flip part of my phone, as the light illuminated my face, I could see that I had no network, '_of course not_,' I thought as I closed the phone then started to work at getting the blood of the back of my hand.

I had nearly finished the bottle of Jim Beam, I didn't know whether to sit here and wait for a car or to start walking down the long highway, having made the trip a few times I knew that would still be about another hour's drive, at least, before I got to the next town, putting the bottle and what little contents was still in it back in my bag I stood up, deciding that at least the walk will keep me warm on such a cold night, I went back to the car and locked it up, I may not of seen anyone, but that still didn't mean that someone could come by and steal my stuff before I got back to it, '_but then again'_ I thought as I looked down road I was about venture, '_if anyone wants my stuff that badly my windows aren't shatter proof" _ I was back to making the decision to stay with the car or make the walk, my head started spinning again and as I was just about to sit down again, I had a sigh of relief as I spotted two head lights coming down the road, the car pulled over to the side of the road and turned off its head lights, the moon was showing off enough light that I could make out the color and make of the car but when the person step out all I saw was a silhouette, I didn't know if it was male or female until he spoke

"You need help there" he said, '_nah, just sitting here along dead quiet road, getting fresh air'_ I thought, '_no don't be rude'_

"So it seems" I added with a nervous laugh, this guy could be anyone, I was nervous,

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"I ran over some barbed wire" I told him, he stood by his car still, the collar of his black jacket stood up, and I couldn't see what he looked like, but the just the way he leaned on his car about 15 steps away from me, not moving was really starting to freak me out

"Ah, probably just some bloody stupid kids" He replied, that was when he started to walk towards me, and I started to tense, I dropped the bag as casually from my shoulder as I could, and held it tightly in my hand by the strap ready to use as a weapon if so be, I knew that If I was lucky enough the bottle should be able to do some damage, I knew it wouldn't do much, but at least it was something, "why don't we have a look maybe I could pull you out of there" he said walking towards my car, that was when I saw his face. He looked about 35, and the way that his lips stretched over his mouth probably had big teeth, but he looked normal enough, I relaxed the grip on my bag

"I don't think that it would help, the tree pretty much went through my car" I followed him, big mistake,

"you never know It could help one of us" he turned around to face me as I drew level with the front door, I gasped in shock, he did have big teeth but not only that but they looked like fangs, with all the strength my still shocked body could master, I swung the bag at his face, I hit him, he swayed backwards and I ran, then it hit me I was in the middle of nowhere on foot, I could maybe out run him but I wouldn't be able to out ran his car, there was no need for the car, before I knew my face was in the dirt, and the man was on my back he felt heavier than he looked, I could feel him pulling my long red hair away from my neck, but because I wasn't about to give in, my struggles made it difficult, I heard another car pull up, I didn't know whether to be relieved or not, I managed to open my eyes and thought the dirt and sweat, and probably even a bit of blood, that was in them I managed to make out the car to be a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the next thing I knew the struggle was over, and the weight pinning me down was gone I laid still not knowing what to do

"are you ok" I felt hands go around my waist and picked me up, instinct set in and I started kicking my legs, the hands let go and I stood on my feet, "hey, hey, hey, it's ok, were not going to hurt you" I tried to open my eyes to look at the person who spoke, but my eyes stung

"I can't see… dirt…eyes" I must of looked stupid, my hands swaying about pointing to my face but after being attacked I didn't really care,

"Here," a bottle was placed in my hands, I lifted it to my nose to see if I could smell anything, and heard a small laugh, "trust me, its ok, were not going to hurt you"

"Never trust a man that says trust me" I retaliated, as I splashed the water in my face, then turning around, hoping that my back was facing whoever it was that was there I lifted my shirt to use as a towel to wipe my face, I opened my eyes again this time successfully, my shirt in my hands still I realized that I had turned my back on the guy who gave me the water but faced another person, who was grinning at me, I felt myself blush, and lowered my t-shirt, facing the guy who had gave me the bottle, I handed it back to him

"thanks," I could see the two men quiet clearly the headlights from their car illuminating the road again, the one who had given me the water, was tall, and had a "shaggy dog" kind-of-haircut, and boyish looks, I wouldn't think that he wasn't a day over 20, the other one was shorter, army style haircut, it may have been the adrenalin working double time still pumping though my body but I thought, although they was both extremely good looking, he was the better looking of the two, I looked around to try and find the man who attacked me, but all I could see was that his car was still sitting on the side of the road where he parked it, "where's the other guy"

"He's gone, don't worry," the shorter one said, handing my bag, I immediately pulled out the bottle of beam,

"I'm Sam," the tall one who had picked me up and given me the water said "and this is my brother Dean" the one named Dean gave me a "sexy grin" I shook my head, and took a drink

"So what the hell happened, who was he, what did you do to him," I rambled I think I was on the boarder of hysterics

"He was a vampire," Sam said, I turned to sound of a chuckle that was coming from Dean

"It's still funny" he said, "so can you unlock the car you must need things out of it, we'll have to give you a lift into the next town" I grabbed my keys out of my bag and threw them to him

"wait, vampires, I'm not 12 ok," I had turned myself back to face Sam, in the 5 minutes that I had known them I could already tell that he was the more serious of the two "you guys need help," but even as I said it, the reality of it sunk in, the fangs, going for my neck, it added up, or maybe I had just hit my head a bit too hard and I was actually knocked out and still unconscious, and this was just a dream, but I knew as soon as that thought entered into my mind, I knew for sure that I was awake and this was all real

"Sam look, Metallica," Dean said holding up two of my CD's; by this time I had sat back down the road,

"Dean look, CD's" Sam replied and then came over to me, "look I know that this hard to take in, but it's alright, we will protect you, why don't you get in the car," Sam helped me to my feet for the second time since we meet, and guided me towards the car, Dean had already loaded my suitcase and CD's into the boot of their car, My head was still spinning, trying to come to terms with all this, I was shocked and I was tired, and didn't hesitate to get in the car, the first thing I saw was the cassette tape collection, and clicked onto the banter that had happen a few minutes ago,

"So are we ready," Dean got into the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger seat and I, on the suggestion from Sam, laid along the back seat, using my bag as a pillow, the engine started and music blared from the speakers instantly, I recognized the song as "highway to the hell" and thought about the irony off it, I don't know if it was sheer exhaustion, of the half a bottle of Jim Beam I drank, but I was a sleep before the second chorus.

* * *

please let me know what you think, I'm actually getting in to it and would like to continue

* * *


	2. Making sense

* * *

I lay awake just listening to the sounds around me, to afraid to open my eyes just yet, I could distinctively hear a shower running, I remembered what happened last night, my car running off the road, the barb wire, the man with the fangs, I still couldn't believe vampire and meeting Dean and Sam, so where was I now, there house maybe, I heard a door open and thought now would be the best time to open my eyes, the first thing I noticed was a wet half naked man coming out of the bathroom.

"wow" I may have said a little too loud, cause the man stopped and smiled at me, I felt the heat rush to my checks as I cleared my throat, he was only wearing jeans, his torso bare, he put many male models to shame, " uh, Dean right," he nodded "where am I"

"Hotel room" he replied pulling a black t-shirt over his head, I took more notice of my surroundings, faded green peeling wallpaper, two twin beds, with red bedspreads, and matching pillows, so far I knew the owner didn't have fashion sense, noticing the dark blue carpet, confirmed my thoughts, a small TV sat on a TV trolley in the corner, would of thought hotel room if I hadn't first been distracted be the wet half naked man

"I gotta say I was a little disappointed to see Melissa Etheridge in your CD collection" he said, sitting down on the bed next to one I occupied

"You went through my stuff" I replied

"Well we had to see who you are,"

"Yeah and just like everyone else I always put my I.D on my CD's" I sat up "speaking of which where's your … friend"

"Brother," he smiled "gone to get breakfast" as if on cue Sam walked through the door, carrying a paper bag and a tray with three cups

"Hey you're awake," he said noticing me sitting up, "Are you hungry"

"Coffee will be fine for me," he handed me a cup, then pulled out a little milk cup, and some packets of single serve sugar, "thanks" I opened the milk poured it in, the added two of the sugars, I looked around for a spoon, and saw the plastic ones sitting in the cup holder, taking one, I stirred my coffee, all the while Dean and Sam watched me, as I took a sip off the coffee, Sam asked

"So can we know your name?" I looked towards Dean

"Maybe next time you'll have more luck checking a wallet than CD's," I turned back to Sam "I'm Lorraine"

"And what were you doing out there," Dean asked, taking a bite of his burger,

"I was on my way to my mum's…" I told them everything, from why I drove at night, the barb wire and the man "…then you guys showed up" I took another sip of my coffee, looking at the clock on the wall, it read 11:47am, I knew mum would be expecting me soon "so the man, was a vampire," two heads nodded at me "you mean the real deal, drinks blood, stake though the heart …vampire,"

"Well nearly, the drinking the blood part yes, but a stake thought the heart really just pisses them off, you have to behead them" Dean answered, I placed a hand to my throat

"wow," I said again getting another smirk from Dean, I placed my coffee on the bedside table, before pulling the blanket back I check to make sure I had clothes on then sat on the side of the bed, when the my feet touched the floor I couldn't help but notice the carpet was soft, I shook the thought away, picking up my coffee again, and thought over again what had happened, I didn't really want to ask, but curiosity got the better of me,

"What would have happened if you guys didn't turn up?"

"He either would have turned you or killed you," Sam answered in a low voice

"So good thing we did hey," Dean said in an almost chirpy voice that quite honestly was starting to piss me off a bit

"Is he always this bubbly?"

"Most of the time," Sam laughed

"Well if it alright with you, I'm gonna take a shower," I said finishing my cup of coffee, and standing up,

"There are some towels in the bathroom," Dean said pointing the room that he had come out of about 20 minutes before

"And where is my suitcase,"

"There" he said pointing towards the door, I saw it beside the door, my boots sitting next to it, went over, opened it up, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white thin strapped shirt and fresh underwear, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

A look in the mirror showed a large bruise and cut on my fore head, and a slightly swollen lip, and 3 cuts on my face, the one on my forehead, one on the side of my mouth, and one on my cheek it also looked like someone had cleaned them up, I guessed it was Sam, I slowly took off my clothes wincing a bit in pain, my whole body felt stiff, once I was undressed I notice that I also had a number of bruises and scrapes on my legs and arms, and one on my left hip, I turned on the shower, and stepped under the warm running water, letting a quiet moan escape my lips, _"damn, I forgot my shampoo and conditioner"_ I thought, I stood under the shower for awhile thinking once again about what had happened, and what may of happened, and I couldn't stop seeing Dean half naked form in my head, I turned the hot water off and let the cold run over me for a few seconds, before turning it off and getting out then wrapping a towel around me, and getting dressed.

When I walked back into the hotel room Sam was sitting on the bed I had just vacated and reading a newspaper, Dean was lying on the bed watching the T.V, both of them looked up at me as I went to the door and grabbed my boots, they went back to what they were doing, as I put on my boots I thought about the things that needed to be done, firstly I should ring my mum, but what should I tell her, I was a tacked by a vampire, she'd send me straight to the doctors, I also needed to get back out to my car, I couldn't just leave it there, and Dean must have neglected to check the boot where my guitar was, I slipped my boots on, then stood up,

"Well, thanks again for everything, but I should really be going," Sam got up off the bed and walked over to me,

"Are you sure you'll be alright," He placed a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I gotta go back for my car, there are still a few things in there that I need," I walked around the room grabbing all my bits and pieces, and put them in my suitcase "and here" I said taking out my wallet, and pulling a few large notes out and placing them in Sam's hand, "for the coffee, and room, maybe even services" I gave a quite laugh and the boys joined me

"Alright then," Sam accepted the money, by this time Dean had walked over to us

"Well," I didn't know what to say I had always hated goodbyes, that's why I tended to stay away from people so I didn't have to, and god knows why I did this, one after the other I put my arms around there neck and kissed there check, thankful that it wasn't unwelcome because they hugged me back, "thanks again" and with that I picked up my suitcase and bag and walked out the door.

"Lorraine wait," Dean followed me out "here" he handed a card that had his name and phone number, Winchester was his surname, '_why did that sound familiar'_ "just in case you get into anymore trouble,"

"Why do you sound like you're expecting it" I replied teasingly

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, just you know if you need to get in contact with us" he seemed flustered, it made me smile, he hugged me again and I walked away.

I now sat in the passenger side off a tow truck, on my way back to where my car sat with the tree in it, after leaving Dean and Sam I went to the café, and got a cup of coffee, and the local newspaper, rang my mum, lied about car troubles, well not a complete lie, then found a towing service to pick up my car, thankfully be able to make a deal with them that they could keep my car for payment,

"Oh, she's nasty, you were lucky to survive that" the tow truck driver said when we pulled up to my car, all I did was smile at the man, he hadn't told me his name. He had graying brown hair hidden under his cap, and I knew that he looked older then he probably was, he wore a blue and white stripped t-shirt that looked older than my 22 years, and long trousers, I didn't take too much notice of his shoes but more than likely with his line of work they were steel cap boots, "you know we get a lot of theses out this way, you're the only one I know to have been found, yep the rest just disappear never to be seen again," he said, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he hooked my car up to the chain, my stomach did a back flip as I knew why no one was ever seen again, the tow truck driver keep talking about some of the conditions he had found cars, I politely nodded my head every now and then, but wasn't really listening, my eyes were focused in the bush, I could see about 5 people walking around hiding behind trees, were they vampires, they seemed to be watching me just as much as I was watching them, I was just about to say something to the man with me, when he announced that he was ready to get moving again, a sighed in relief, and got back in the truck, and we headed back into town, I sat in silence as the man sang off key to the music coming from the radio, that wasn't tuned properly, I was still thinking about their surname trying to place why it was so familiar when we past the hotel I stayed at last night. My heart sunk to see that the black impala wasn't there, the boys had moved on.

After getting the remainder of my belongings from the car, I walked to nearest bus station to get a ticket, I still had 2 hours before the next bus that was heading in my direction, I sat down on the curb and started to quietly strum my guitar, lost in thought as to who these two mystery men were that had saved me, I now wished that I had spent more time with them talking, find out just exactly who they where, and how they knew so much about vampires, what else did they know. I stood up as the bus approached and placed my guitar back in its case, that unexpectedly now contained a couple of note and some coins, I got on the bus and sat in my assigned seat, just as I was about to close my eyes I saw the same 5 people that I had seen the bush, they seemed to be smiling wickedly at me, the bus took off and I was left staring out the window as they disappeared, something told me that I would be seeing them again.

* * *


	3. we meet again

* * *

well here is chapter three after this chapter the boys should be in most of the story

* * *

As I sat on the bus I thought back to my last week, I had lost my boyfriend, my job, and my house, all in one episode, I work with my boyfriend at his dads restaurant as a waitress, I lived in my boyfriend's house. After I found out he was sleeping with another waitress that worked there I got the better of myself made a scene in the restaurant that of course got me fired, told my boyfriend that I wanted him to rot in hell, which lost me my boyfriend so he told me to move out of his place, (not really his exact words) which lost me my house. I had moved all of my stuff out of his house with the help of my friend Mathew, by the time he had got home from work, I ended up selling my T.V and unit, and all the little bits and pieces I had acquired over the years, all except my guitar and few choice clothes I lived with Mathew for the 5 days before heading to mums.

I thought about moving up to where mum lived and starting fresh, but didn't know if I could handle that much of my mum, so pretty much at this moment in my life I was in limbo.

Well I made it though the wedding without killing myself, I now sat in my purple maid of honor dress, I hated this dress, The top was tighter than what I was use too and very. the only word I could find to describe it, 'puffy' at the bottom, I was polite to all the gossiping aunts and the nosy uncles, answered countless questions of "how's the love life" and " So where do you work now" I had considered a lot of very offensive comebacks including "oh great, lesbianism is so much more excepted these days" or "On a corner, you know you get paid more for lying on your back" but of course as usual I was polite.

Now I sat in a room on the second story of the house watching everyone else in the garden below getting more drunk as the hours passed, don't get me wrong I had a few drinks myself to numb my brain from the day I had just lived and I found myself comparing today to when I was attacked, and quite sadly today the pros for today aren't looking to good. Although the last few days I hadn't been haunted by those 5 people, the only hitch we had was aunt Bessie getting drunk, tripping over a chair, landing on her arse with her legs in the air, and uncle Arnold taping the whole thing getting the close up of her underwear, although I found that to be the highlight of the day, mum and many of the other guest didn't.

During my thoughts I kept sifting my eyes from the phone to the card in my hands, wondering if I should ring to tell them about the people I saw, and to see how they were. Thinking that they had probably forgotten all about me I threw the card in the bin on my way to my room, 2 hours with my family is enough to drain the life out of you, I just spent the whole day, I'm sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I bolted up in bed sweat pouring from my face and body, I struggled to calm my breathing, I remembered now why Winchester was so familiar, my Nightmares, for the last three weeks every few nights I had dreams, blood everywhere, bodies hanging from the ceilings, someone yelling Winchester, although the last few dreams the name was jumbled but recognizable, tonight it was as clear as day, the name was Dean Winchester.

I got out of my bed I was shocked to see that I was still in my dress; I went to my bag then emptied the contents on the table,

"Where the hell is that card," then I remembered putting it in the bin, I made my way towards it, "oh thank god" there it was sitting on top I fished it out and ran to the phone

"What the hell is that noise," I heard someone yell from below

"Sorry mum" I yelled back and tiptoed back to my room cordless phone in hand I sat on my bed, and dialed the number

I winced with regret when a groggy voice answered the phone, "Hi, I'm so sorry to ring so late, is this Sam or Dean"

"Dean" the voice replied

"Hi I don't know if you remember me you uh saved me from a vamp…"

"Yeah Lorraine right," _why did my heart skip a beat just then,_

"Um yeah, look I really need to talk to you and Sam, its urgent..." I seemed to have more of his attention then "…maybe if you can tell me where you are I could meet you"

So it seemed they where only half an hour away.

I changed in to a pair of tracksuit pants and a jumper, I tip-toed down the stairs grabbed my mum's keys and quietly exited the house and walked towards the car, I had to push the car out of the driveway before I could start the engine, then I was on my way.

Dean didn't tell me what number room they were in, but I noticed the impala as soon as I entered the hotel car park, I pulled up next to it in my mum's little pink 2 door, Dean was waiting at the door with a huge smirk on his face, I got out off the car

"It's my mum's ok, in case you don't remember mine had tree go though it" He held his hands up in a mock defense then I followed him inside the room,

"Ok so what's so important you had to wake us up at 2 in the morning," Dean said

"Come on Dean I know you were awake" Sam was pulling a jumper over his head

"alright," I sat on the end of one of the beds "now I know that you not gonna believe this almost no one does, but if I can believe In these vampires then you can at least hear me out" I paused they both looked at each other, I noticed a smile play on Deans lips but Sam was straight faced, I took this time to take in the room, it was In a lot better condition than the last hotel room I saw, "Ok, ever since I was a little girl I had dreams, premonitions you might call them, lately I have been having one about you," I looked at Dean, that damn sexy smile started to make its way across his face "not those type of dreams, these ones are full of blood and dead bodies" the boys looked at each other again this time both of them were serious

"I think we should tell her," Sam sat down next to me,

"Tell me what" I replied, _what the hell is going on now_

"Where demon hunters" Sam told me he continued to tell me about his mum, his girlfriend Jessica, all the evil they had fought, and there dad

"John" I don't know why I said that name but it just came out "I'm sorry"

"Why did you say that name" Dean came up to me, _was that anger I saw in his eyes _

"I don't know why it just came out" he turned and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him, tears came to my eyes

"That's our father's name," Sam told me,

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I don't know why I said it…" Sam cut off my rambling by putting his arm around me

"He didn't take our fathers death very well" I pulled away from Sam, I hadn't heard the car start up so that was a good sign he was still near, I walked out the door and saw him standing up against the wall one foot resting on wall his hands were in his jacket.

"I'm so sorry Dean" I whispered walking up to him

"Don't mention it; I was just a bit shocked" he must have seen the tears forming in my eyes, he placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him, his lips lowered to mine and he kissed me, just before I closed my eyes I saw 5 shadows coming towards us.

* * *

i know this was a shorter chapter but i wanted to get it posted so i could start with the better part of the story, and hopefully i left enough of a cliff hanger


	4. my adventure begins

* * *

I pulled away from him as the shadows engulfed us confusion was written on Deans face as I pulled him back in to the hotel room,

"What the matter" Dean asked

"Someone's after me," I replied, there was a knock on the door and Sam walked over to answer it, "no don't"

"Don't worry evil doesn't knock, honey" Dean replied, the open door reveled two police officers, "Most of the time" he added

"What seems to be the problem," Sam asked the men in uniform,

"The pink car outside, was reported stolen," The taller of the two answered

"That's my mum's car," I said walking toward them,

"We have her," the shorter one spoke to someone outside the door, I walked outside and saw my mum, her new husband and someone I could only guess was the hotel manager, as I had never seen him before.

"Lorraine what in hell were you thinking," My mum smothered me as she pulled me into her arms, "I thought you had been kidnapped" she shrieked, my mother tended to over react at the slightest things as long as she had an audience, I pulled away from her

"I'm fine mum,"

"ma'am, would you like to press charges," the taller officer spoke

"Of course not, she's my daughter," my mum replied "I'm just glad she's alright

"Now, even if it is a family member's car, you can't take it without permission," the taller one of the two spoke to me,

"Of course, sorry for the trouble sir," I replied trying to give my sweetest smile, the man smiled back at me

"Well we'll be off then," the two policemen walked towards their car, and the hotel manager followed, I knew now mum had no one to put a show on for I was really gonna get it

"Just what were you thinking young lady?" I rolled my eyes as I tried to block out the lecture that was to come, just then Dean, coming to my rescue, came out flashing a badge, I didn't know whether to be impressed or shocked

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Mullins, this is Agent Fredrick's," he pointed to Sam,

"You look to young to be agents," my new stepfather spoke for the first time

"We get that a lot sir, thank you" Dean smiled, I swear I could see my mum slightly flush, I couldn't blame her, that smile had the same reaction on me "Sorry about all of this, see Lorraine is a witness to a crime that we have been trying to solve, and we called her out here"

"What crime" My mother looked shocked; she had a whole new audience

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that," I tried to keep a straight face

"Well what kind of interview is needed at 3 in the morning," my mum said no longer trying to hold up appearance, She knew that her sweet act was not going to get her anywhere with the "young agent"

"I can tell you, were not really sure how dangerous these men are, and thought it would be a more safer time, for your daughter," he paused for a minute, maybe to give mum time to take in just what he had said, "and I'm afraid that you may have just put her in danger, when you contacted the police," my mother gasped, and I turned away to hide the smile that escaped my lips, Dean put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to her car, "we will be sure to return her home when we are sure it is safe,"

"We'll talk when you get home missy," Mum turned back to me, as Dean helped her to get in the car

"What kind of agent drives around in that," My skeptical stepfather asked pointing the impala

"Undercover sir" Sam replied, my step father frowned but got in to the car anyway, Sam then led me back in to the hotel room, As soon as the door was closed I started to laugh

"So are you really agents," I asked, I thought it could possibly make more sense than the story they just told me

"Well, were really fake ones," he grinned a boy-next-door grin almost as sexy looking as his older brothers.

"This is just so unreal," I sat back down on the bed, Dean walked back in

"Your mum wants you home before sunrise," He smiled,

"You did very well, you've had a lot of practice haven't you," Dean replied with a smile

"So please finish telling us about your dreams," Dean and Sam sat down on the opposite bed facing me

"Well like I said, I have been having these dreams for a long time, at first it was just like déjà-vu, Mum would ask me if I'd seen her keys, and I could remember dreaming the conversation so I'd say there behind the dresser or something, and there they were, played out just like I dreamed, then as I got older, I'd dream about car accidents to see them on the news the very next night, just stuff like that, when I told mum about them she just told me I was being silly, that there was no possible way that I could be dreaming the future, my dreams were actually how I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me," I paused my throat was quite dry and I needed a drink, Sam must have sensed the problem and got up and fetched me a drink from the bathroom, "Now this recent dream," I continued, once I had drunk half of the glass "So far all I have been able to see is that there is a lot of blood and a few bodies arms spreads and tired to the ceiling, although I haven't actually seen the ceiling, that's just what I'm guessing, and in the background someone is calling you name" I indicated towards Dean, they looked at each other again, then Dean nodded towards me

"What," I was confused, _that word seemed to come up a lot around them,_ and I found it quiet weird that they seemed to take my story in their stride

"It's not a total coincidence that we were on that road at the right time" Sam spoke, my mind went back to that night in question, and shivered against the thought off what could have happened

"What do you mean," I would be lying if I said that sentence didn't scare me a bit

"Sammy here, has premonitions too,"

"I have chubby 12 year old cousin called Sammy," I tend to just blurt things out when I'm nervous, but my comment got a chuckle from Dean who got a glare from Sam

"Anyway," Sam continued "I saw you, I didn't know it was you, but I saw the car and the vampire and the place, I thought that was it, but after we left town, I got another premonition, I couldn't see anything but you though, so I'm not sure what it was about"

"Are you sure it was premonition," I asked crewing on my fingernails, another nervous habit,

"You can tell the different between your dreams right" I nodded "well so can I"

"Now you said before that someone was following you," I was still having trouble swallowing the part that Sam had just told me, why would he have a premonition about me, lately my premonitions haven't led to anything good, so can't be very good news for me, but then again Thanks to me Deans future wasn't looking to good either

"I don't understand how you two can be so calm about all this," I replied, ignoring the question,

"It's what we do, almost every other week; one of us is possessed or hanging from a wall, Fear is not luxury for us" Dean took my hands in his "now tell us about who's following you"

"I don't know, all I can tell you is that when I went to pick up my car, there were 5 people in the bush, um… maybe ranging between 15 and 30, 3 were men 2 were woman, and I knew they were looking at me, then when I got on the bus I saw them again, in town, and they were smirking at me, Damn" I Let go of Deans hands and punched the bed on either side of me "I should have paid more attention to what they looked like"

Dean moved to sit next to me putting his arm around me, if he wasn't so god damn good looking I would of pushed him away

"I think we should take her to see Missouri," Dean said,

"This is just so unreal," I repeated dazed, my life had turned completely upside down. So much for just starting fresh somewhere and settling down to a normal life.

* * *

please read and reveiw,

and thank you to RhiannonNymph and Chaos Raider Tenshi without your reveiws this story wouldn't have gone as far as it has


	5. A quick stop?

its been a while since i did a disclaimer

I don't own Dean or Sam, (But oh how i wish i did)

* * *

Dean kept his word to my mother and had me home before sunrise,

Dean kept his word to my mother and had me home before sunrise, when I walked in the door mum was asleep on the lounge, probably waiting to hear my story, I crept past her quietly and went to my room, opening my suitcase, I grabbed some clothes and shoved them into my bag, then picking my wallet and mobile phone up off the bedside table, I grabbed my guitar and walked in to the kitchen, I scribbled a quick note to mum letting her know I was ok, just don't try and contact me for few days, I walked back outside closing the door as quietly behind me as I could, Dean eyed my guitar as I reached the car,

"First chance I get I have to sell it, I need the money" I told him "and I can't leave it at mum's it wouldn't survive" Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly, "mum hates it"

"Well you don't need to sell it, we have enough money" He went on to tell me about the credit card scams

"Even though it's not really your money, it wouldn't feel right," Although I had enough money saved to survive about 2 months, I would eventually need more

"So what can you play?"

"A bit of everything," I said, as I noticed one of the rooms in the house illuminate, "but now's not the time for busking," I got in the car, Dean took up his usual position in the driver's seat and we went back to pick up Sam from the hotel, who by now should have checked out.

As Dean drove the 5 hour drive to Missouri's, the woman I was to meet, I sat in the back seat of the car with Sam as he told me about her. He told me how they had meet her when Sam had a premonition about the house that they use to live in, that had started the journey to where they were today, I was nearly in tears when Sam told me that he had meet his mother's spirit, even though he was just a baby when she died and couldn't really remember her, he knew it was her.

"Just be careful what you think around her," Dean commented

"What do you mean" I asked

"One time she told me off putting my feet on the table, and I only just thought about doing it" He laughed

"She sounds like an amazing woman"

"She has her ways" Sam added

"So what else have you, you know… "Done"" I added the air commas for effect

"Well," Sam face held a look of reflection "there was the wendigo, a killer truck"

"oh yeah I remember the killer truck" Dean added in, I looked in to the rear view mirror and saw sadness wash over his face slightly, I had a feeling it wasn't because of the truck, but a woman, the name Cassie flashed though my mind, I nearly said it aloud but remembering the reaction I got from saying their fathers name I bit it back. I found it strange how all these names kept flashing in my mind.

"A truck, what's so weird about that," I asked

"It didn't have a driver," Sam answered, I nodded my head in understanding,

"So all these things, gee I don't even know what to call them, are what most of us think are myths, ghosts, and the such"

"No, not always, we did deal with this family one time that had nothing supernatural about them; they were just killing people and keeping body parts as trophies"

"Actually Sammy boy here got kidnapped by them," Dean laughed "I had to save his ass… again"

"And Dean got beat up by a little girl" I laughed with Sam, as Dean frowned

"Well I'm getting hungry," Dean said as he pulled into the roadhouse, that sat isolated on the side of the road.

"But yeah most of the stuff we deal with are supernatural, mainly people possessed, Revengeful ghosts, sacrifices or demon summons, with a few "myths" thrown in"

"You ever heard of Bloody Mary," Dean said half leaning out the car,

"Of course who hasn't… oh really" I was answered with the two nodding heads again "wow"

"Another time I saved Sammy's ass" Dean gave a short laugh, we were all out of the car by now and walking into the road house

"Sounds like someone's keeping score," I said to Sam,

"No contest," he pointed a thumb at himself and said, I laughed as we followed Dean into the roadhouse.

When we walked in, the place looked deserted, in side was just as dirty as outside, it was dark from the windows being so smudged with dust, and only one working light swung from the ceiling creating moving shadows on the walls, the place gave me the creeps,

"Hello," Dean called out, no reply; a shiver went up and down my spine, as I stayed behind the boys as they continued to walked around the shop, yelling out greetings

"Oh my god, that's not what I think it is, is it?" I pointed to a dark puddle on the floor, Dean bent down and placed his fingers in the puddle, when he pulled them out blood ran down his hand; he wiped it on his shirt

"Animal or human," Sam asked

"I don't know," Dean replied

"Lorraine go and wait in the car," Sam turned to me

"Yeah right, I've seen scary movies, that's how the innocent woman always gets killed" I retorted

Just then a man wearing a bloody apron walked in, He was a large man the first thing I noticed were his beefy blood stained hands

"oh sorry I didn't hear you, I was just out back getting the meat for the pies ready," he said tacking off his apron and wiping his hands on a rag that sat behind the counter, "we make our own pies,"

"You know you've got blood on the floor," I said to him, still standing slightly behind Sam.

"Oh that," the smile the man gave me, made my blood run cold, "sometimes you get a wild one and you just have to shoot it where it is, Madge" He yelled towards the back of the shop, "we need a cleanup" Madge a bulky looking woman walked out with a mop and bucket,

"Oh, Herald, she's a pretty looking thing 'ain't she" She looked straight at me, I shivered as my blood ran cold again,

"Ah, we were just after a couple of drinks," Sam said sensing my discomfort

"Yeah sorry, the fridge is broken" Herald replied "we have tap"

"Oh, where traveling, so that's not gonna work for us," Sam said politely put his arm around me and turned towards the door, "sorry for interrupting" I nearly ran out the door if it wasn't for Sam's arm around me, I didn't know how they felt but I as sure as hell wanted to get away from there,

"Are you sure, long way to the next town" Madge spoke, pausing from her mopping to look at us

"Yeah, well be 'right" Dean followed us out "Something's not right there," Dean said when we got back to the car, he had already taken off his brown jacket and pulled a t-shirt out of the boot, as he took off the shirt he had used to wipe the blood off his hand I had the pleasure of seeing the muscles ripple across his body, the sight was breathtaking, I was amazed that I hadn't choked on the next words to come out of my mouth.

"Your right there," Sam and I said unison "do you think that we have another benders case on our hands," Dean now had put on a grey t-shirt that had 'Metallica' spread across his chest.

"Come on guys they could just be really freaky people, that are a couple of bottles short of a six pack" I added in, I looked back towards the shop and saw Madge looking out the dirty window, "can we just go please she's looking at us again"

"Yeah alright," Sam said as we all got into the car,

"Hey check that out," Dean pointed to the cars that were sitting behind the shop, at quick glance I guess there to be about 30 maybe more,

"I don't see any animals either," Sam observed "we have to go back in there,"

"Oh man," Dean threw his head back against the seat, "but I'm not Drinking or eating anything,"

* * *


	6. a mothers wish

* * *

"So what are you gonna do" I asked from the backseat, we were s

"So what are you gonna do" I asked from the backseat, we were sitting in the car on the side of the road just out of view of the roadhouse

"We're gonna have to go back," Sam replied, "it may be too dangerous for you"

"What am I suppose to do,"

"We'll drop you off at a hotel in the next town then come back," Dean answered

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be so believable, 'hi, we got the next town, dropped off our friend and thought lets go back for a drink" I said mockingly

"But we don't know what they're going to do" Sam protested

"Sam, I hate to admit but she's right, they're going to know that's something's up,"

"Don't worry," I placed a hand on Sam shoulder "I know you'll protect me, I trust you," We smiled at each other, as Dean started up the car and turned back towards the direction we had just came.

"Aw, your back," Madge was standing behind the counter, when we walked back in, "what can I get you, loves" I hated the way that she stared at me but put on my brave face as we walked up to the counter,

"We had second thoughts on that drink" Dean said as he sat on one of the filthy stools, Sam and I sat on the stools either side of him

"Coming up," She replied pulling 3 glasses, which I was relieved to see were clean, from under the bench, filling, then placing in front of us,

"Uh, could I have water please," I asked my voice nearly giving away how nervous I was,

"sorry, love Herald still hasn't fixed plumbing, I'm afraid that's all we got," if it wasn't for the tingling sensation running up and down my spine and our first encounter, I would have thought Madge to be a sweet elderly lady, "well come on dear, drink up" I smiled as I picked up the glass and put it to my lips, I didn't smell like any beer I had ever known, but because she was staring at me I took a sip, it didn't taste like it either, I hid my face of disgust and put the drink back on the bar, I looked at Dean who looked back at me with concern written on his face,

"What the matter love, you haven't touched your drink" I spun my head back to Madge; she was now looking at Dean, she must have read the look on his face, my eyes started to blur and It felt like my head was spinning,

"Sorry, I don't like my girlfriend here drinking, especially spiked ones" I heard Dean say,

"Oh really," my head fell back and as I started to fall from my stool I felt Deans arms underneath me stopping me from crashing to the dust covered floor

"You don't waste any time do you" I heard him say

"Waste not, want not" was the reply

"Put her down," Herald's voice, I turned towards the voice and could just, make out Herald and a younger looking man, both holding guns pointed towards Dean and Sam

"And step away," the younger man said

I couldn't see a thing now, I didn't even know if my eyes where open, my whole body was numb, _what the hell was in that drink, _

"Alright," I felt the ground beneath as Dean laid me on the ground

"Now step away," the strange voice repeated, _why can I still hear everything? _I tried to call out Dean's name but couldn't move my mouth, although I didn't think that my mouth was moving, I felt the vibrations in the floor, as Dean slowly step away and another person come towards me

"You hurt her and I swear I'll beat you so bad your own mother won't recognize you," Dean shouted at who ever had just put their hand on my forehead,

"Don't worry dear, everything is going to be fine" Madge said, I tried to call out Dean's name again; I must have been making some noise,

"Shhh, save your strength, we can't understand you anyway," her voice had lost the sweetness it had before "bobby, get over here and take her out the back," She must have spoke to the younger man. I felt arms underneath again, and heard the fading protests from Dean and Sam, as he carried me into the back room.

My eyes slowly started to adjust to the dark room, grateful that I seemed to be lying down as my head spun as my eyes focused on my surroundings, I could hear the sound of metal hitting wood

"Ahh you're awake," Madge came over to me, I tried to move my arms but they were tied down, my legs were the same, I wanted to say something smart mouthed but my brain was still foggy from whatever it was that was in my drink, so I said the only stupid thing that came to my head

"Please don't hurt me I'm pregnant"

"We'll in that case you're more special than what you think girl," She continued, I looked around for a means of escape, and came up short, there was one door in the room and all the windows seemed to boarded up, It looked like a kitchen, or was a kitchen, I swallowed the vomit that rose in my throat as I saw the blood on the walls, and various human body parts on the benches that were at my eyes level, tears swelled in my eyes and I blinked them back as I had a short-lived yearning that I had never meet Dean and Sam Winchester

"What are you going to do to me," I felt stupid as those words escaped my mouth how many movies had I seen with that line, I knew that thinking that was even worse but my mind seemed to have a _excuse the pun _mind of its own, I tried to focus on a way to escape.

"Oh you're special," _why did she keep saying that,_ "we have been waiting a long time for you," She turned her back to me and went back to chopping the limbs on the bench, I never thought that I would have been so grateful for being with a guy who's favorite sexual game involved bondage, although the ropes were never quite this tight, even more grateful to the fact that he seemed to enjoy it even more when he would leave me tied to the bed for hours, which encouraged me to learn who to get out of it. As I worked at getting my hands free, my mind wondered onto the thought of why I had stayed with him as long as I did. I didn't think about what I would do after my hands were free, for all I knew the door would be locked, I could feel the rope cutting into my flesh, as I twisted my hands I gave a inward sigh as very slowly they came free, Madge still had her back to me and was still talking and chopping away "so many girls have came though here, but I can just tell you're the one," I wanted to ask her what she meant but didn't want to chance her turning around to look at me, I struggled to quietly sit up so I could untie my feet, she continued "I just know you be having a girl, I can tell these things,"

_Oh yeah, your really good, seeing as though I'm not even pregnant,_ My feet where free I slid from the table, and picked up the closest, sharpest implement that I could see, which turned out to be a long blade meat fork,

"And why is that important," I wanted to keep her talking while I figured out my next move, thankfully she didn't turn around

"me and Herald could never have kids, so after we got bobby, I wanted a little girl," I froze as she stopped what she was doing, and gazed towards the ceiling briefly, sighing she went back to what she was doing, "I have 12 sons you know, but no little girl" I brief pang of remorse before she turned to the table, "what?" she yelled out when she saw the empty table, her eyes darted to where I stood a sickening smile on her face "oh you are a special one indeed" She lunged for me and I moved quickly, I grabbed the door handle, locked, my eyes darted around the room hoping to find a exit I hadn't noticed before, no such luck, I darted across the room, as she lunged for me again, "Don't be stupid girl, you know where the pile of blood came from before, what were you going to do once you did get out, my Herald and Bobby are out there with your boys," She smirked again "getting them ready for pies"

"You're disgusting," I spat back at her

"Can't have all these dead bodies lying around can we," my eyes darted to the door as Dean burst through it, Madge abruptly turned to face him, with her back turned to me I lounged at her stabbing the fork into the side of her throat, blood spurted out and she staged to the table to try and hold herself up, she walked 3 steps before falling to heap onto the floor, Dean rushed towards me Sam was behind him, he wrapped his strong arms around me as my knees buckled and burst into tears, Dean half carried me out of the room, as we made our way though the main room and out to the car I saw the bloodied bodies of Herald and Bobby lying on the floor, their guns lay abandoned out of their reach.

I sat in the backseat of the car again, my hands wrapped up in two old t-shirts, I watched Dean and Sam set the roadhouse on fire, the place blazed up quickly, I found myself thinking about Madge, and couldn't help but feel a tinge of heartache for her, she had wanted a little girl that badly that she killed for it, and I killed her, something I had never thought of myself doing in a million years, I was filled with remorse yet again, but at the same time relived that I wasn't dead, Sam walked over to me and got into the car

"Lorraine, I'm so sorry," I replied with a dazed smile, "I said that we would protect you, you trusted us,"

"Hey, I'm still here aren't I, Twice now you have saved me, Sam" I smiled genuinely "And I do trust you" he smiled back at me although his face still had a hint of brooding

"Hey Sam, you drive," Dean threw the keys to Sam, "Wake me at the next roadhouse" despite myself I could help but give a small laugh, Dean climbed in to the backseat next to me, and Sam pulled out on to the road and headed down the highway

"Hey, you ok," Dean asked

"I don't think I'll ever eat another pie as long as I live, but I'll survive" I replied

"Good," he put his arm around me and hugged me to his chest; the smell of his sweat was surprising pleasant, "I'm starting to get use to having you around," I felt his lips in my hair, I saw Sam shake his head.

"So any idea what Mrs. Lovett wanted, Sweeney Todd and Bobby weren't the talking type," Sam asked quickly glancing over his shoulder at me

"A daughter," I replied sighing

"What you mean you," He said astounded

"No, she wanted MY daughter," I went on to explain everything that had happened in the kitchen

"So it's kinda like a more deranged version of Tom Thumb"

"Wow, Dean you shock me," I replied "I didn't take you as the type to know kids stories"

"Oh, not again, I love kids" Dean said, and Sam started laughing, "Sammy, just turn that music up"

Dean leaned back, and I rested my head on his chest again this time listening to the beat of his heart I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *


	7. my independence

hi and thanks to the new reviewers, i hope you don't get bored with this chapter, i have already started on the next one, i don't want to make my chapters two long, to decrease the chances of people getting bored so here it goes...

I don't own Dean or Sam, but oh how i wished i did

* * *

It may have been the music, or even quite possibly the adrenalin that ran though my body, but I couldn't sleep, my head rested on Deans lap as he quietly snored, Sam was still driving, the head lights leading the way down the once again very dark highway, the trip had definitely taken us longer than what we had planned, I stared at Deans face in the dim light, he had strong facial features, I wouldn't go as far as to say he looked like he had been sculpted, but it did come pretty damn close, he was very masculine, a small trickle off blood sat on his face just next to his left eye, a small bruise was visible on the corner of his mouth, my eyes settled on his full lips I remembered how those lips felt on mine, and couldn't wait until the next opportunity to kiss him again, if there was one, he looked peaceful not at all like he had just fought off two blokes with guns, and rescued me from a mad woman, I felt quiet envious that he could sleep so soundly after the recent events. Sighing I sat up and climbed over the front seat and sat next to Sam,

"You ok," he asked not taking his eyes from the road, Sam had similar wounds to Dean, except his bruise was bigger and darker and his cut was lower and on the other side of his face

"Yeah, just can't sleep," I turned back to look at Dean "how does he do it," Sam gave a small chuckle that lightened up his boy-next-door features,

"You have only just started living this kinda life; he has been living it since he was 5 years old," I reflected on that sentence, _this kinda life, _I thought about what came with it, my phone rang for the tenth time that day, breaking my train of thoughts, the caller id flashed mum, I pressed a button that stopped it from ringing and sent the call to my answering machine,

"Your mum again," Sam asked

"She doesn't take orders to well," I changed the subject "What about you, aren't you tired," I asked,

"A little bit, but I'll get a rest as soon as we get to where we're going" he replied trying to suppress a yawn, and I gave a small chuckle

"So would you mind telling me a bit more about this kinda life of yours?"

"We told you most of it," he said, eyes still on the road, "there's not that much to tell, we find demons, we hunt them down, we kill them,"

"But not just demons,"

"No, but mostly demon related"

"You ever been scared,"

"Oh yeah, we don't know what's going to happen, sometime we have to go up against something without knowing exactly how to defeat it, or something goes wrong like Dean for instance, he got electrocuted one time, he nearly died, I found this minister who was famous for healing people but as it turns out he had a deal with the reaper to trade lives, or I should say his wife did,"

"Well at least you got one good thing out of that demon"

"I have nearly lost Dean so many times, I shot him once," I gasped "it was only rock salt, it wouldn't kill him, but I was possessed, and if it had been real bullets, I could have"

"I still can't understand how you can do it; you put yourself in that kind of situation, day in day out"

"It was how we were raised, I got out of it for a while, opted for the safe life went to college, but then…" he trailed off, he had already told me about Jessica, he knew that he didn't have to finish the sentence.

We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes, I took in everything Sam had said and now it rushed around my head creating a million thoughts per second

"Don't you get sick of listening to the same style, day after day," I pointed to the stereo deciding to break the silence before my head exploded,

"A little bit," he laughed again, and I ejected the tape and started to turn the dial on the radio, until a clear station tuned in, not Deans type of music but Sam and I started nodding our heads in time to the beat

"Turn that shit off, dude" a voice came from the back seat,

"Wait, isn't it a rule that driver gets to pick the music" I laughed

"Your own words Dean," Sam laughed, Dean let out a loud groan covered his ears and fell back against the seat

"Son of a bitch" he said which lead Sam and I to another round of laughter

"I think we just found a new torture method," I said, pushing the tape back in so it could resume playing

"Well here we are," Sam said pulling into another hotel car park, I got out of the car first and stretched

"I'll go and check us in" Dean said, I followed him to the manager's office "I can do it all by myself"

"You sure about that, sparky" I replied flirtingly "I can pay for my own room," I added seriously

"I don't like the idea of you having a room of your own," He replied, "were suppose to be looking after you"

"I can look after myself, I don't need a babysitter," I snapped back, but then thought about it, in the last week, I had been attacked by a vampire, and taken hostage by a woman that want to use me as a breeding machine, I turned to Dean, "how about we get a joint room, I'll pay for my share"

"I insist" he said

"No, I am paying for myself," I answered maybe a bit too much hostility in my voice,

"I can live with that," he smiled slyly and we walked into the office,

"You got any joint rooms available," Dean said to the man sitting behind the desk, who typed something on the keyboard,

"Where paying separately," I added in, the manager gave a weird look then went back to what he was doing, I could just imagine what he saw, Dean with his bloody and bruised face, and me with blood stained rags wrapped around my wrists, just imagine if Sam had come in with us,

"Uh, yep," he took two keys off the board of hooks behind him, "rooms 20 and 21" he handed the keys to Dean, who paid for the rooms, before I could hand over my share to the manager, I stormed out of the office, I already detested the fact that I needed them to "look" after me, but paying for me too, I am a proud person and didn't like depending on anyone, the sooner we got to see Missouri and sorted all this stuff out the sooner I can say goodbye and get back to my own independent life, I kept storming all the way back to Sam, and flung myself onto the car to lean against the back door of the idling car, I stood with my arms crossed.

"Should I ask," Sam stuck his head out of the driver's side window and asked hesitantly, but I could see the smile at the corner of his mouth

"You're freakin' brother," I replied if looks could kill Sam would be dead

"Ha ha what's he done this time," Sam grinned,

"What part of 'I can pay for myself', does he not understand" I calmed myself a bit, until I saw Dean with that sexy cocky grin, he held the key out to me, I snatched it out of his hands, then quick glance around let me know where our rooms where and I stormed off again, walking across the large car park, it wasn't that surprising that the boys beat me in the car, by the time I made it Dean had opened the boot to the car, in one swift movement I walked past grabbed my bag and guitar and walked into my room.

The room was worse than the first one I had stayed in, the walls where patches of white and peeling green paint, the curtains looked like old sheets, and the carpet was a fading beige color, _next time I choose the hotel,_ the room smelled of cigarettes and bleach but it seemed clean enough, I pulled my deodorant out of my bag and spayed the place nearly choking myself in the process.

I then sat down on the bed and pulled my guitar onto my lap, after a few second of tuning my guitar I started to play 'enter sandman' by Metallica, the bandages kept getting in the way a few notes sounding muffled, Just as I finished the song there was a knock on the door that led from my room to Dean and Sam's,

"Lorraine its Dean open up," I stared playing another tune on my guitar, this time a Melissa Etheridge song, "Lorraine, come on" he thudded on the door again, I sang and played louder maybe I was over reacting a bit, and being too much of a bitch, but he needed to know I was going to accept not being taken seriously.

"Lorraine its Sam" I stopped playing and laid my guitar on the orange blanket that spread over the bed, I walked over to the door opening it I saw Sam leaning against the door frame.

"We have a problem,"

"You're telling me," I replied staring down Dean, who was propped up on the bed, his hands behind his head,

"There's only one bed in here," Sam said an amused smile playing on his lips

"Well at least you can keep each other warm," I said tiring to shut the door again, Sam put his foot in the way, I sighed and went and sat back down on the bed,

"Dean, you better apologize,"

"What did I do," He replied defensively, walking into my room

"I told you that I would pay my share, I don't like people ignoring me, when I say that I don't want you to do something, don't do it," I may have said the last three words a little too loudly, both boys winced

"All because I paid for your room," Dean answered shocked

"No Dean, because I told you I would pay and then you went and paid anyway," I stood up and walked across the room to stand there the window, the smell of beach was overpowering my deodorant, and I wanted some fresh air, "I don't need you to help with anything, besides saving my life," I tried to open the window but it was stuck, I turned the boys a look of help in my eyes, Dean smiled amusingly at me, I sighed and sat back down on the bed, Sam shock his head and walked over to window and opened it

"You both need to grow up," he said, walking back into his own room shutting the door behind him leaving me and Dean alone, I refuse to look at him, Dean turned to follow his brother his hand went to the locked door handle,

"Son of a bitch Sammy, open the door," he yelled, I started to laugh

"Sorry can't hear you," came the stifled reply from the other side

"There is the other door you know,"

"I left the key in the room," he replied, "well at least you're talking to me again, even if it is to get rid of me"

"Look I'm sorry," we said at the same time, and then started laughing

"I over reacted," I said "I like my independence, It helps me to feel more in control of my life, I promised myself that I would never let anyone control me again," I may have said to much, Dean looked at me puzzled, I wasn't ready to share that part of my life with anyone let alone him, "I'm sorry"

"And next time I'll let you pay for yourself," He held out his hand,

"Deal" I said as I shook his hand, then he pulled me in to his body for a hug.

"Well good to see your getting along better," Sam walked back into the room, placing two bandages on the end of my bed, "for you,"

"Thanks" I said untangling myself from Deans arms, I started to unwrap the makeshift bandages already wrapping my wrists, "uh, you both can go now, I can shower myself, I don't think anything will hurt me in there,"

"Don't be so sure about that," Sam said leaving me a bit puzzled about his remark and followed his older brother back into their room but left the door open, I grabbed my things and went into the bathroom sighing in bliss as the hot water ran over me.

* * *


	8. meeting missouri

thank you for the reviews, i was expecting more bad then good, so i am pleased with outcome so far, most of my reviewers have great Supernatural stories of their own, check em out!

i must have wrote and Re-wrote this story so many times but the following is the best i could and simplest that i could come up with, i found that the original copy went into to too much detail about pointless things so after cutting and pasting, the following is what i was left with, i hope you enjoy

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom after my nice hot shower, Dean was in my room, I grabbed the bandages that Sam had placed in my room before, then sat on the chair that lonely sat in the corner of the room, before I had a chance to start with the first wrist Dean walked over to me, I could see that he too had showered his hair still damp but styled in his own way

"Mind if I help," he said smiling,

I smile back at him, understanding the little joke "thanks," I handed the bandages to him and held out one wrist after the other while he gently wrapped them.

"Sam wants to go see Missouri before it gets too late, he rang her before having a shower she was expecting us" Dean told me, I thought back to my thought I had when I was in my mood about getting this all over with, I regretted thinking it, I was really beginning to get attached to Dean and Sam, especially Dean, despite my better judgment,

"There you go, good as new," Dean said standing up, I smiled back at him, then got up to brush my hair,

"We ready to go," Sam walked in,

"Yeah, ok," we all filed out of the room and got into the Impala, Dean driving, and Sam in the passenger seat and me in the back.

We pulled up into the driveway of what I assumed was Missouri's house, before we could knock on the door, it opened and there stood a dark plump bubbly looking woman, she smiled at the boys

"You just keep getting more handsome, don't ya," she then turned to me "can you believe this boy was so goofy looking when he was growing up," she indicated to Dean, who rolled his eyes, Sam and I disastrously tried to contain our smiles "don't you use that language in my house boy" she said sharply to Dean, and as quick as her face turned to scolding, her smile lit up again as she took my hand, "oh child, you have the gift,"

"Yeah but without a receipt, I can't return it" I smiled at her

"Oh no, don't think like that be proud of it,"

"I can't think of a reason to, it hasn't showed me the winning lotto numbers yet," I tried to joke, which cause to give me a slight frown

"Well please come in sit down," We all followed her in to the house, and sat down on the sofa, the smell of a cooking roast made its way through the house, I inhaled deeply and tried to remember the last time I had eaten, I would have been at my mum's wedding

"Remember, keep your feet on the floor" I whispered to Dean as I sat down next to him

"Business first, then we'll eat," she said reading my mind "Now what is it that I can help you with?"

"Can you tell me what my visions of Dean means," I asked her

"I'm sorry I can't," she replied sweetly "maybe I can give you reason for why your having them," She looked at the boys, they must have got the drift of her look because they got up and walked out of the room though a door opposite the one we came in, Missouri held out her hand and I place mine in hers, I remembered what the boys had said and tried to push my past to the back of my mind, "don't worry honey, you secrets safe with me," her sweet smile reassured me and I began to relax, "you have had it hard haven't you, Ohh and you have sweet eye on the goofy one, don't ya," I blushed "I can sense that you two will be each other's lives for quite some time," that made me feel a little reassurance, if my dreams where of Dean dying then quite possibly it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"These dreams started before I met Dean," I told her I felt my mind tensing again, trying to hide my private thoughts

"I know," she replied, a brow knotted "there not to nice, these vision, don't hold back, I can't help you if you hold back" I relaxed again

"So can you help me?"

"Your energy is quite dark at the moment; you have a lot bothering you,"

_It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out,_ Missouri gave me a stern look "sorry," She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf that stood against the wall, she pulled a box from the top shelf and brought it back, placing it on the table between us, opening the lid I saw that it was filled with herb filled pouches, she picked one up and placed it in my hand, "it will keep you safe"

"You don't trust the boys," I laughed, she didn't, I had learnt now that Missouri didn't have a sense of humor when it came to this subject "um, what is it,"

"Valerian Root, it is used for protection, as well as keep you from feeling all troubled, very handy herb that one, keep it on you all the times,"

"Thanks," I took the bag from her and put in my pocket "So can you tell me anymore about this connection, and why is Sam having the premonitions about me,"

"It's all to do with fate, and Dean don't have the gift so fate had to channel thought the closest thing to him now, didn't she" she explained to

"I don't believe in fate,"

"Then why is that out of all the people killed out on that road, the boys happened to save you,"

"Luck, coincidence," she looked at me skeptically

"The same boy you just happen to be having dreams about," I went to reply but closed my mouth, I was surprised that my brain hadn't exploded with all that I had discovered this past week

"This is just all so surreal"

"But real all the same," she said "now I'm getting hungry" we got up and I followed her into the kitchen

Back in my hotel room, I laid on the bed and thought about this evenings events, After we had dinner, Sam had spoken to Missouri while Dean and I did the dishes, Dean complaining the while time, there was a knock at the connecting door,

"Come in," I called

"You still awake," Dean stuck his head in

"No, fast asleep," I replied sarcastically

"Sam's asleep, mind if I come in"

"If you want," I moved over so he could lie down on the bed next to me, "so what's up,"

"Did you get any get anything from Missouri?" I pulled the bag out of my pocket and gave it to him

"Wow, a bag," he laughed

"She said it would protect me,"

"What she doesn't trust us,"

"That's what I said," I laughed as I placed the bag on the table next to the bed then turned my body to him mirroring his position, head resting on hand.

"What about the dreams, did she explain that,"

"She just said something about fate," I tried to think of another topic,

"So what did you mean before when you gave me your whole independence speech," he asked, I didn't like this subject either

"I should really ring my mum tomorrow," I lay back down on my back, Dean picked up a lock of my red hair and started twirling it around his fingers,

"You really should wear your hair down more often,"

"You should really be this nice more often"

"I tried being nice by paying for your room,"

"No, you tried to be controlling," I snapped back, "and I really don't want to go through all that again"

"Seriously that wasn't my intentions," he brought his face to mine

"I know," he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me, I felt my heart race and thought that it would explode though my chest,

"Dean," I tried to protest

"Come on, it not like you don't want to either," I couldn't argue with that

"Your very self assured aren't you," I said giving in and kissing him back.

I woke up in Dean's arms, he was still asleep, I slipped out of the bed, grabbing my discarded clothes from the floor and went in to the bathroom, I washed my face with cold water then got dressed, tying my hair back in a messy ponytail, I crept out of the room it was cold outside, the sun only just peeking its head up. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my body to keep warm,

"Nice morning ain't it," a voice surprised me, I turned around I couldn't place where I had seen him before, but I knew that I had

"What, oh yeah"

"I'm Gordon," the black man held his hand out to me, I cautiously shook it,

"I'm Lorraine,"

"The boys have told me a lot about you," his smile sent off the alarm bells in my head, "we go way back"

"Who?" I said,

"Dean and Sam" he said he looked at the Impala, still smiling, I tried to hide my shock and fear as I remembered where I had seen him from, the day I had picked up my car from the bush, he was one of the people I had seen in town, I hoped that the panic I felt wasn't written on my face

"Did you want to talk to them," I said my voice betraying me, I heard a door behind me open _oh thank god_

"Get away from her Gordon,"

"Well if it isn't Sammy the vampire lover," Sam held a gun in his face,

"Get away, now" Sam repeated in a low growl

"So, you gonna like me now Sammy," Gordon said grabbing me around the throat, _oh shit, _I gasped, Gordon's fangs lowered "See after you left me in that lair, the woman you set to untie me was too late, a vampire came along and got to me first, but don't worry your pretty little girl is better off now, that she one of us," Cassie's name flashed in my head again, _oh god don't tell me it was Cassie _

"You son of a bitch," Sam said, "so now you have become what you hunted,"

"Oh I still hunt, only the tables have turned; now I'm a vampire hunting hunters, I didn't lose my hunting skills, I just got better," he stared to back away from Sam dragging me with him,

"So what are you going to do with her, she's not a hunter," Sam said

"No, but she needs to be taught just what the consequences are for tagging along with them," the next thing I knew I was on the ground

"Run," I heard Dean yell, I got up and ran behind Sam, Gordon now stood facing Dean, he had snuck up and hit Gordon from behind,

"Well, well, well, I suppose I have you to thank for this, if you hadn't of tied me to that chair, I wouldn't have been turned"

"I kicked your ass once I can do it again," Dean said his fist raised,

"Yeah but I'm stronger now,"

"Sam shoot him," I whispered

"Won't do any good, he needs to be beheaded," he replied matching my volume

Gordon swung at Dean his fist connecting with Dean's face; Dean swung back Gordon moving out of the way just in time

"Oh what's the matter Dean, you getting a bit rusty there?" he swung at Dean again this time missing him, as he ducked his fist connected with Gordon's ribs

"Thought I'd let you get in one punch, make you feel better about you self," Dean replied blood dripping from his lip, fist continued to fly, the sound of fists impacting there target filled the air, I felt so helpless standing by watching,

"Sam do something," Sam didn't answered his eyes fixed on the fight, Gordon threw Dean into the Impala

"Son of a bitch, do what you want to me just don't hurt the car," Dean said

Despite the current event I could help but smile, _typical Dean, _

"You know that girl you sent to untie me, she tasted pretty sweet," I saw shock then anger sketched on Deans face, He lunged for Gordon knocking him to the ground, he sat on top of him his fist continually connecting with his face,

"Dean," Sam ran over to him then, from where I was standing I could see that Gordon's face was now just a mass of broken bones and blood, Sam pulled at his brother, Dean pushed him back, grabbing a knife out the back to his pants he sawed into Gordon's throat, I couldn't watch, I turned my back, but could still hear the gurgles coming from the vampire, Arms wrapped around and I buried my face into Sam's shirt, I thought I was going to throw up, I looked up at Dean as he walked back to the hotel room he was covered in blood, most of it belonging to Gordon, he walked straight past us and went thought the Door that led to his room,

"Go get dressed then we'll get some coffee," Sam said, I washed my face again and pulled black hoodie over my head, when I met San back outside the body was gone but the blood was still soaking into the ground, I didn't ask any questions, I just followed Sam out of the car park and to the coffee shop around the corner

While we drank the Coffee in the quiet shop Sam explained to me about Cassie and her relationship with Dean,

"no wonder he lost it" I said as we walked back to the hotel, the streets were starting to fill with people going about this business, unknowing to the fact that a vampire was just killed in their small home town, Dean was already waiting in the car when we arrived

"we wanna get going before people start noticing the blood," he said, "come on get in everything's packed," Sam and I obeyed and got in the car, I could still see the darkness in his eyes, my heart went out to him,

"so where are we headed" Sam asked his brother Dean replied by turning the music up louder than ever as we made our way out of town.

* * *

i would have like to have done a better job with the scene with Missouri but lets face it i'm a white girl from australia

And to fans of cassie im sorry but i had to eliminate the competion, WHY? because it's my fantasy. plus i think it gave a good twist to the story,


	9. back to where i started

* * *

We sped along the road in silence; the only noise was the music blaring from the speakers, Deans eyes were fixed on the road, Sam had a look of worry on his face, he had tried yelling at Dean over the music, every time he tried to turn it down, Dean would turn it back up again he soon gave up trying, Deans mind was fixed on something else, I wasn't a mind reader but I guessed it was Cassie, I didn't know what he was going to do, I didn't even know if we would find her, or if Dean knew where she was, but he was set on heading in a direction, all of a sudden Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out, all Sam and I could do was watch as he walked over to the nearest tree and started punching it, tears formed in my eyes threatening to stream down my face, Sam looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes matched mine, I knew that he was feeling Deans pain, the same pain that he would of felt when he had lost Jessica, when Dean had finished beating up the tree he threw himself to the ground, sitting against the tree, his head in his hands, I wanted to go over to him wrap my arms around him, and tell him what? 'don't worry it'll be ok' or something else stupid along those lines, now all I could do was sit with Sam and watch helplessly as the man I was falling for had his heart torn out.

A few minutes later Dean stood up and walked to the boot of the car, when he got back into the car I could see that his hands where smeared with blood, he turned the music down

"We have to find her," he said

"Dean, I don't think now is the time," Sam replied,

"What do we just wait until she's killed a couple of people" he snapped back,

"All I'm saying is that you can't just go after her with your head the way it is, for one you could get yourself killed, and two we don't even know where she is,"

"So we go back to the house and start from there," Dean said determination set in his voice and on his face, I quietly sat in the back and watched the two brothers stare each other down,

"She could be anywhere by now" he tried to reason

"Sam it's my fault she's like that, I'm the one who organized for her to go untie him,"

"You didn't know what was gonna happen, Dean,"

"I shouldn't have got her involved, I could have got one of the other hunters to do it," he hit the steering wheel with his open hand "I have to find her, Sammy" his voice turned to pleading,

"We will Dean," Sam replied, Dean started the Impala up and started driving along the road again this time at a more reasonable speed.

Sam opened his laptop, from the backseat I couldn't see the screen properly, and I stared out the window instead.

We entered into another town, I watched the people walk down the main street and the kids playing in the parks and remembered back to a week ago I was just like them, I had no idea of what was really out there, no idea that while me and my friends joked about being chased by something like a wendigo or a werewolf some poor person really was, my attention turned to the police cars outside one of the hotels, an ambulance accompanied them

"Time to check in?" Sam said questioningly

"We have other problems Sam," Dean answered

"We can't just put the family business on hold Dean," he replied "and anyway how do we know it's not vampires" that made Dean pull into the car park,

"You better stay down," Dean said to me while Sam went into to glove box and pulled out 2 fake ids and grabbed something that looked like an old walkman.

"I was starting think you'd forgot I was here," I replied smiling trying to make light of the situation, Dean returned the smile but I could tell that it was mostly forced, and walked over to the policemen standing outside the hotel room, they were still within hearing range as I heard Dean introduce themselves as detectives Hendricks and Rodriguez the rest of the conversation was engulfed by the sound of police radio static and police chatter a few minute later they came back to the car

"So," I asked

"Nothing, Cheating wife, husband followed her to the hotel shoot her the boyfriend then himself," Sam told me

"Oh yeah just average everyday run of the mill events," I replied sarcastically "how do you know he wasn't possessed or something,"

"This," Sam held up the walkman looking thing,

"And this is," I asked

"It's an EMF meter. It reads electromagnetic frequencies, Dean made it out of an old walkman," Sam smirked

"Hey I did a good job, its works doesn't it" Dean defended himself "It didn't detect anything"

We drove off again and left another town behind us

"Hey, Sam, can I borrow your laptop,"

"Sure," he said handing it over the seat to me "what ya doing,"

"I just wanted to check my e-mail if that's cool," I told him as I connected to the internet I noticed that I had 15 emails, 5 were from Matthew, 3 were from e-mags I had subscribed to and the remaining 8 where from my ex boyfriend, Justin, I opened the five from Matthew all of them pretty much said the same thing, "hi, how are you, what you doing, please email back" I typed up a quick 'everything's fine call you later' letter then sent it, none of the magazines caught my interest, so I hesitantly opened the ones from Justin, wondering what the cheating dirt bag could possibly want, I opened them one at a time, I froze as I read them "Sam" was all I could say as I handed the laptop to him, he read them with concern on his face,

"WATCH YOUR BACK BITCH THERE GONNA GET YA" Sam read them aloud "who are the from"

"My ex" I replied

"What about the last one,"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet"

"I don't think he sent them," he said reading the last email

"What do you mean there from him?"

"Yeah but the last letter is 'please call me I'm really worried I need to talk to you,' I don't think he would send threats then asked if you're ok," I wasn't so sure about that I knew how Justin could be

"You don't suppose it had anything to do with Gordon and that night on the road,"

"I've never heard of Vampires being hired thugs, so no," Dean replied

"Maybe I should just call him, find out what's going on," I pulled my phone out of bag, after checking for signal I dialed his number, after the second ring a woman answered the phone

"Hello" it was his mother, her voice sounding thick as if she had just been crying

"Uh, hi, it's Lorraine, I'm looking for Justin," I asked into the phone, I had gotten along quite well with his mother while we were together,

"Oh Lorraine, dear I'm so sorry, you haven't heard, Justin is dead," that would explain why she answered the phone, I was shocked of course but after the way he had treated me it was hard to feel too much remorse,

"What happened?"

"Well were not too sure, I went round to drop off his washing, he was lying on the lounge I tried to wake him but I couldn't," she said breaking down into tears again, my heart went out to her, "they think he killed himself, but he wouldn't do that, would he"

"I'm so sorry Sue, but could you tell me when this was, I got an email from him he said that he wanted to talk,"

"Um, they found him about three days ago," she said between sobs I looked at the date on the email, they added up, he had sent me the email the day he had died

"Ok, sue I'm sorry, you call me if you have to ok," she sobbed her reply and I hung up the phone

"They think its suicide, but he wouldn't do that I know him, something doesn't seem right" I told them, I pulled the computer onto my lap and franticly started typing,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking in to the police system, I wanna pull up the report on the case," I told them, I looked at the them sharing the same look of shock "I'm not just a pretty face," I smiled

"How did you learn that," Sam asked excitement in his voice he almost reminded me of a chubby little 12 year old at Easter time

"Just something I picked up in prison," that shocked look again, I laughed "I'm joking, Mathew taught me," I continued typing, to the boys it would have looked like I was hitting random keys, but I was in fact a sequence of letters and numbers that would temporarily disabled password access, "we got bored one day so we decided to see if we could get any information about the latest criminals, we happened to just stumble across it took Matt two days to figure out how we did it"

"Can you get other files, like FBI, higher government?"

"we did get the FBI once, but it was about twenty minutes later they were knocking on Matt's door, because he was under age, he only got sent a juvenile hall for two years, we hadn't even see any files, I guess that's what happens when computer nerds get bored,"

"You're just full of surprises," the boys looked impressed

"I don't like to brag," I replied smiling "there we go,"

I opened the file and started to look though the pictures, there were photos of him, still lying on the lounge where his mum said he had found him, "what's that on his neck," I handed the laptop over to Sam

"Just keep your eyes on the road Dean," Sam said as Dean tried to look at the picture, Dean huffed but did as he was told,

"Puncture wounds, look the file says that he must have stabbed himself in the neck, there were no traces of any evidence that anyone else was in the house, so they ruled out murder," Sam scoffed

"Who the hell stabs them self in the neck, whether there trying to kill them self or not," I said

"Well were not far from the scene of the crime, should we go and check it out," Sam said, I looked out the window in shock, he was right I was right back to where I started, back in the town I thought I had left behind, I couldn't believe it.

I directed them to my old apartment, yellow police tape crossed the locked door, I used my key and stepped under the tape, the boys followed me in to the small room lounge room, everything still looked the same as when I had left, the empty spaces where my stuff had once been stood out to me, but to anyone else it would have looked that everything was in its place,

"Did you leave anything here," Sam asked picking up a book and examining it,

"Not that I can recall," I had an eerie feeling just standing in this room, I moved on thought the kitchen and entered the bedroom, the bed was unmade, and I could see a piece of the rope that he had used to tie me up plenty of times poking out from under the bed, I shuddered as my mind flashed back to the times I had spent helplessly tied to the bed, no matter how many times I had begged him not to do, I always ended up in that position, tears sprung to my eyes as it trigged off another flash back of many years ago, I was only 12 years old tied to a single bed a man towering over me, I jumped as a hand fell on my shoulder, I turned around ready to attack

"Whoa," Dean held his hands up in defense, "you ok," he wrapped his arms around me and I let the tears flow down my face, "you miss him,"

"Not even remotely," I pulled away wiping the moisture off my face, it felt like it had been ten years since I last stood in this room,

"You know, I knew for years that I should have left him, but I was scared," I continued walking around the room, the words just rising to my mouth and tumbling out, "Scared of being alone, scared of hurting, as you know my mother's not the motherly type, and my father well, you can't say much about someone you don't know," I paused and picked up the rope that was on the floor, "I only wanted it to be one night, then one night became one week, then one month, the next thing I knew I was living here, at first it was nice then he started being controlling before I knew it 2 years had passed and I had totally lost who I was, I had pushed away what little friends I had to begin with just so I didn't have to keep explaining the bruises, he always apologized later, tell me he loved me and I forgave him" I spat out the last word like venom, " I just kept telling myself that in time he would change and things would get better but when I found out that he was sleeping with one of the other waitresses, I just couldn't take it anymore all the years off being pushed around just took over and I exploded, Right in the middle of his daddy's restaurant too," I gave a small chuckle, "I called Mathew for the first time in two years, he helped me move out and I promised myself that I would never let myself depend on anyone else again," tears ran down my face, as Dean listened intently, I threw the rope down on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey guys I found something," Sam said I could see that he was holding up his hands in defense, his back against the wall, as I turned the corner I saw a pretty black woman with curly hair, holding what looked like a short handled sickle to his throat,

"Cassie," Dean stood behind me,

"Well, hello there lover," She said looking at Dean, Dean stepped around me and stood protectively in front of me,

"Please remember it's not Cassie anymore," I whispered in Dean's ear, she stalked towards him twirling the weapon in her hand

"Don't I get a kiss," her fangs extended, and Dean stepped towards her, I tried to grab hold of his hand but he pushed me away, he walked as if he was in some sort of trance,

"Dean snap out of it," Sam yelled, but to no avail he either didn't hear or didn't want to, the two meet together and started at each other in the eyes, Cassie's teeth went towards his throat, I sighed in relief as Dean grabbed the Sickle out of her hand and in one smooth motion sliced her throat, her head fell to floor with a thump,

"Like I've said before I draw the line at necrophilia,"

"I think we better get out of here," Sam said, he held an note book in his hands, "and I really did find something"

I sat in the back in the car again while Dean and Sam dug a grave for Cassie, I didn't know her and after last night didn't feel too comfortable joining in on the ceremony.

I looked through the book, it was all about me, everything from my number, to friend's numbers, (including Sam and Deans) what car I drove to what size clothes I wore, it even had every single event that I had done in the last week and a half the last entry was being seen at the motel where Gordon turned up. Sam told me he had found it under all the papers on the table that sat next the lounge,

The Boys got back in the car, and we started down the road yet again,

"Well it can't have been Justin; he couldn't have written the last couple of entries, he was dead, who the hell is after me and why,"

"We'll find out, Lorraine ok," Sam assured me

"So where to now, Sammy," Dean said, he seemed to have been in a better mood but like all females I knew how easy it was for men to hide their real feelings,

"uh," he said looking at the computer screen "apparently there has been report of unusual deaths about 200 miles from here, 20 years olds are being found, only they look like there about 60"

"Let's go check it out," Dean said pressing his foot down on the accelerator, thought of the book filled my head while Metallica's 'Wherever I may roam', filled the car.

* * *

I thought that out of respect for the most hated woman in the world, and the man that has her heart, i made her death as quick as possible

hoped you enjoyed


	10. typical Males

I do not own Sam or Dean, I own only myself

* * *

The town we entered was pretty much like all the others, people walking down the street some pushing strollers, some trying to hold back kids, a group of about five mothers stood in a circle chatting while there kids played on the swings,

"It always seems to be the nice looking little towns, doesn't it," Dean said "Sammy what else can you tell us,"

"Er," he looked at the screen, although he had been researching the entire trip, "it says here that so far all of the five victims have been female, between 21 and 25"

"Did they give any names?"

"Yeah, the last one was a Marissa Harper," Sam said looking at the screen again, "she was found 3 weeks ago, the one before was Carly Waite, 7 weeks ago"

"And the one before?" I asked

"Um, 11 weeks," he said hitting a few keys, before answering, confirming my thoughts

"So pretty much one a month," I said, "what do we do now,"

"Uh, try and find out as much as we can, friends, last moments, try and find a more solid connection."

"Oh man, can't Lorraine just do her little thing on the computer, there's bound to be something on the police reports," Dean pleaded

"Dean, Come on," Sam said hitting him on the shoulder, "besides we need deeper information than just a police report, we need more personal information"

"Why don't we start at the pub, people are drunk, they open up more and its where most Twenty-something's go," I suggested

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose that sounds good," Dean answered excitement in his voice again I rolled my eyes, _typical male,_

"If it is going by a certain time line then we have about a week before the next victim, that should definitely be long enough to find out what's going on," I said as I looked at my watch, "and we have a couple hours still before drinking time, so why don't we go check in," Dean drove us to the next hotel we saw, I got out of the car and the boys followed me in the front office

"HI, welcome to Happy Days Inn," the lively little blond said standing up from behind a desk, her shirt tightly stretched over her breasts, and her shorts left nothing to the imagination.

"Hi," Dean said a big smile on his face as he walked over to her and leaned against the desk, I rolled my eyes _Oh, My God _"could we get two rooms please, uh joint,"

"Sure, let's see if, uh, yep," She handed Dean two keys from under the desk, her voice annoyed me, it was the sort of voice you hear from a Barbie doll,

"Would you like to pay first," Dean said to me over his shoulder, quickly glancing at me then smiling back at the blond,

"Sure," I said giving him another deadly look, as I walked up to the desk pushing him slightly out of the way, I handed my money to her "You know it was so nice of my brother," I said, placing my hand on Deans shoulder "and his new husband to invite me on their honeymoon," I smiled sweetly at Dean as his face dropped, I took my key out of his hand and my change from the blond who was no longer smiling her perky smile, then walked past a laughing Sam and out the door.

"That was just nasty, Lorraine," Dean said to me as we unloaded the car,

"Well it serves you right; drooling all over her like you did," I said walking into my room, shutting the door behind me,

"Well at least this place has a bit more taste," I said to myself looking around the room, the walls were a light blue, the carpet matching, a small TV sat on a small table, and two little tables sat on either side of the bed, a lent my guitar against the wall and put my bag on the end of the bed, I wanted to shower and put on some fresh clothes before we started to check out the town, When I took of my shoes I noticed that the carpet was coarse, "Well can't have everything"

When I had dressed I knocked on the connecting doors, I voice beckoned me in so I did, I sat down on one of the beds,

"You scrub up well," Sam said to me, I was wearing Blue jeans, a purple thin strap top and my black knee length, woolen, hooded jacket my damp hair hang down my back

"Thank you," I replied, I always liked to dress up a bit when going to the pub, "you don't look to bad yourself," he was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans, Dean walked out of the bathroom, wearing nearly the same thing

"Ooh, doesn't the couple look nice in matching outfits," I laughed, Dean scowled at me then pulled off his white shirt and put on a blue one,

"Can we go now," Dean huffed

"I just gotta touch up my make up," I answered getting up off the bed and walking into my room,

"Where not going to socialize, where going to investigate," Dean's voice trailed after me

"That's what I thought we were going to do socialize with the locals to get information," I yelled from the other room, "beside the man of my dreams might be in there and I need to look my best now don't I," I walked back in, pinching Deans check childishly as I walked past him, I wasn't completely ignorant to Deans look, it was either jealousy or madness I wasn't sure, but more than likely it was the latter.

We walked into the pub, a band in the back corner of the room played country music, the bar was lined with people either drinking or waiting for a drink, a few people were dancing, and the remainder of patrons sat in groups around the tables, we walked up to the bar and ordered our drinks,

"Here allow me," a good looking man in his early twenties came up behind me and paid for my drink,

"How kind of you," I said smiling,

"Would you like to join me and my friends," he indicated to one of the groups,

"Sure," I said grabbing my drink from the counter, and following him to the table, the boys looked at me as I walked off, a few seconds later, they followed me sitting at a table just behind me,

"So what are you doing round here, Are you new to town,"

"Actually yeah, my cousin used to tell me what a wonderful place this was, so I thought I'd come and check it out for myself,"

"Oh yeah what's you cousins name," one of the girls asked me, my mind drew a blank,

"Uh, Carly," I hoped that was right

"You mean Carly Waite," the same girl responded, _oh, that was close,_

"Yeah, did you know her?"

"Yeah, we went to school together, what did you say your name was,"

"Lorraine,"

"I don't recall her ever mentioning you,"

"Half my friends didn't know about her either," I replied, the girl seemed satisfied with that answer,

"Well Lorraine, I'm Jake," the boy who brought my drink said, "and that's Nathan, Melissa, Vicky, Caleb and Jenny," He pointed at the girl who had asked the questions, "and Michael" I gave a small nod

"So I suppose you would be looking for a job," That actually didn't sound like a bad idea, My money wasn't going to last forever, and I was reluctant to give up my guitar, but I wasn't sure how the boys would like this idea we had only planed on staying no longer than a week, "we actually have an opening where I work," Jake told me

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," the one Jake pointed out as Vicky said

"Oh, yeah whys that," I heard the boys shift behind me probably trying to listen better,

"Well it seems to be cursed for woman," Vicky laughed, she had definitely had too much to drink already,

"Just ignore her," Jenny said

"Oh come on, tell me what she means," I asked trying to get some answers, I had a feeling that this may have been what we came in here for,

"Well, so far every girl that has worked there has turned up dead, Carly was one of them," _bingo_

"Come off it," I tried to sound unconvinced

"It's true, the only woman that works there is the owner Mary-Ellen, all the rest including Marisa, Joan, Veronica and Michelle all ended up dead," Melissa leaned in closer to me "small town gossip is, that Mary-Ellen is a witch and that she kills them for their youth,"

"But we all know that is bullshit," Caleb said

"I don't know Caleb, I over herd my parents talking to the sheriff the other day, that all the girl looked like they had aged 60 years or something," Michael said his voice barely above a whisper it was hard to hear him over the music,

"You don't all really believe in that crap do you," Caleb spoke again, "it's just some story that the bored housewives make up,"

I noticed Dean and Sam walking towards the entrance of the pub; Sam gave me a quick nod of the head before he walked out

"Well guys, it was nice meeting you, but I better get going if I want to go job hunting first thing tomorrow," I stood up

"How bout I walk you home," Jake said standing up with me

"Oh, no that's ok," I declined, maybe a little too quickly,

"Ok how bout I pick you up tomorrow and I'll take you to see Mary-Ellen, that's if these idiots haven't scared you off,"

"Not at all," I told him where I was staying and walked outside to meet the boys

"Good job," Sam said to me, Dean looked like he was still upset with me

"Thanks, Jakes picking me up tomorrow, to get me a job,"

"No I don't like that idea, if there right about this Mary-Ellen then It could be too dangerous," Sam said

"Oh come on, just being with you is dangerous, look at what happened with Gordon, at least this way I'm helping you out." Sam went to protest again, "besides I really need the money, and we still have just under a week before anything happens," I put on my best cute persuasive face,

"Alright," Sam said as we all walked back to the hotel.

The knock on the door woke me I looked at my watch, 5:30 groaning I got out of bed and opened the door

'Good morning," Jake said a cup of coffee in his hands, "I'm sorry I didn't mention last night, but I have to open this morning," he handed me the cup, I took it off him

"Just let me get dressed," I closed the door again, I dressed in what I thought was record time, and after splashing my face went out to meet Jake,

"Dean I'm surprised to see you up this early," Dean and Jake lent on Jakes car a Green Holden Ute,

"Just giving Jack here, my Big brother talk," He smiled, giving me a wink

"His names Jake, and it really wasn't necessary, _bro_" I forced a smile back, Jake looked confused, "I'll see you when I get back

"I didn't know he was your brother," Jake said we were back in the car, "wasn't he at the pub last night, Why didn't he sit with us?"

"Uh, yes, yes he was, you see, he's on his honeymoon, so I thought that I would leave the lovebirds alone you know,"

"Oh, ok" he seemed satisfied with my answer but I could tell he was still a bit confused, the rest of the trip was idle chit chat, when we arrived I had to wait about 15 minutes to see Mary-Ellen, she was an attractive looking woman who looked to be in her early thirties, after a 10 minute interview I got offered the job of serving the customers at 'Mary-Ellen's bar and grill' After I had help Jake and Caleb, who also worked there clean up Jake drove me home.

"So you wanna meet up at the pub," Jake asked as we pulled up outside the hotel, his arm rested around my shoulders,

"We'll see what happens hey," I said untangling myself and slipped out of the Ute

"Ok well I'll pick you up tomorrow same time 'kay," he said after me, I waved a hand in acknowledgment and he drove off

"So how was your day, _sis"­_ Dean said as I walked through the door,

"Good _bro_ did you and hubby have a good time," I walked straight into the Bathroom, dropping a piece of folded up paper on Sam's lap that contained as much information that I could get on my new boss, on my way through "I smell like friggin' fat," I said slamming the door behind me, Deans laughter echoed in my ears.

"You know it would have been nice if Jake had told me where he worked," I said walking back into the room after my shower, drying my hair with a towel, Dean still held a bemused smile on his face, I wanted so badly to smack it off his face. "So Sam, what did you find?"

"well I checked newspaper clippings for the last 40 years, all focusing on this, and this is what came up", he pulled up each newspaper clipping one after another giving just enough time to read the headings, all reading similar to the one that had triggered of this hunt, "now have a look at the photos of the suspect," he clicked through them again, each one was a photo of Mary-Ellen the only difference being her hair color and length,

"That's her" I said pointing to the photo "that's Mary-Ellen"

"The first clipping dates back 30 years ago, as it turns out she has been moving from town to town, using a different alias each time, and then disappearing before she can get caught"

"So the gossiping housewives could finely be onto something," Dean said, "A proud day for them, hey" he laughed at his own joke.

* * *

Wow chapter 10, thanks to every one that has reviewed, i didn't expect to get this far,


	11. visions and dreams

ok, before we start i ust want ed to point out that i have searched th internet as much as possible and the closest information i have found on this 'demon' is from an episode of stargate, so i pretty much made it up as i went along, if anyone can direct me to a website with information on it please do, i know that i have herd of it before, i just cant remeber where

anyway... here it is...

* * *

"Ok, so run it though me one more time," I said to Sam as I tied my little apron around my waist, it had been nearly a week since I started working at 'Mary-Ellen's Bar and Grill'. And if our calculations were right then tonight was when the next victim will be chosen, A new girl named Tonya, had started working there as well, trying to save up enough money to complete her backpacking trip, she was the same age as me and could quite as well be a target. I hadn't had much contact with Mary-Ellen besides a few minutes in the morning and then again just before closing time, but I had slowly managed to gather up enough information from the few customers that were still game enough to go in there.

"According to what I found in this book the legend originates roughly from the same place as the Shtriga, but instead of feeding off children and putting them in a coma until they die, she's actually literally sucking the life out of her victims taking their youth and beauty for herself, I have looked at three books so far each calling her a different name" he pushed one of the Books towards me, I picked it up and looked at the graphic picture on the cover, It left nothing to the imagination,

"Where the hell did you get this," I asked, I already knew the answer but still couldn't believe that you would find something like that in a small public library_, _I handed the book back to him, then secured my hair at the nape of my neck with a hair band,

"and how do we kill it," Dean asked, while I was working and Sam was in the library researching, Dean had decided to count this as a holiday and did pretty much nothing but order in movies, every lunch time though they had both come in to work to check up on me

"If you had paid attention the last twenty times we went over it, you would know,"

"Geek boy here does the research I just need to know how to get rid of it," he smiled and turned back to his movie

"So are you going to pay attention now," I threw a pillow at him, he threw it back and It hit the wall behind me as I side stepped out of the way, the last few days we had woken up next to each other, and then acted as if nothing had happened, and went back to the petty game of trying to make each other jealous, I was sure Sam knew what was going on, but didn't let on to it,

"Well," Sam shuffled though a few bits of paper that he printed out at the library, you would think by now that he would know it all by heart, "there should be something, two of the books say a mirror the other says a painting but all three say by destroying that we should be able to stop her, but keep in mind I got these books from the nonfiction section"

"Still chances are she keeps it where she does the ritual," Dean said sitting up on the end of the bed, "do we know where that could be"

"It could be anywhere, her house an alter even in the middle of town if she wanted to, it doesn't have to be a certain place,"

"Well I'm glad we've narrowed it down," Dean replied sarcastically

"I found out from one of the customers yesterday that she showed up just before the killings started, that's what led to the gossip," the customers had finely started to warm up to me and talk openly "there is also a little cottage in the bush behind the shop, I've never seen it so it must be quite well hidden"

"You know going into work today, your pretty much bait," Sam said to me

"I know but it's either me or Tonya" I answered. A horn blared outside alerting me that Jake was here to pick me up, each morning he had picked me up and each night dropped me off, I was glad that this hunt was nearly over, as he was starting to show his disappointment that I hadn't yet invited him into my room, "well wish me luck," I picked up my bag, which now contain a small silver bladed knife and a gun with salt rock, that Dean had given me for protection, he had felt bad that in his haste to leave the hotel before, he had neglected to pick up the pouch that Missouri had given me, although I did feel safer with the weapons, Dean grabbed my arm before I reached for the handle,

"Be careful, ok," he said, I placed one hand on his check as we looked into each other's eyes

"Everything will be fine, don't worry," I brought his face to mine and kissed him deeply, I tried to mask my fear, quite honestly I was scared that this would be the last time I saw them.

On the ride to work, I drained out the sound of Jakes voice, he was saying something along the lines of "I really like you," and "how bout we take things to the next level" I thought about the dream I had last night, all in all it was a good dream it showed the boys defeating this witch but left me dead on a table, it didn't want to worry the guys with it, I knew the risk I was taking, and I knew that they would try and talk me out of it, I had always been a firm believer of 'things happen for a reason' maybe this was why Dean and Sam had come into my life,

"So Lorraine. How bout tonight?," Jakes voice brought me back, we were pulling up behind the bar, just like every other time he asked 'how bout tonight' Vicky's name popped into my head, so far I hadn't said anything because I need the job but seeing as though tonight I could be dead I didn't care what I said to him

"Listen Jake, you seem like a nice bloke," he put the car in park and turned off the engine, "actually no scrub that you seem like I dirt bag, I know that your with Vicky, ok" I got out of the car leaving him dumbfounded, I another look into the bushy area to see if I could spot the cottage, but couldn't, so I walked in to the building and took up my usual position behind the counter, Marry-Ellen wasn't in yet which was unusual, I turned on the coffee machine as Jake stalked though the door and out back to where the kitchen hands worked.

"Hey Dean it's me," I said into my mobile phone,

"Hey we were just about to come in for lunch," He replied "Sam says he needs to talk to you too, he didn't sound to happy either"

"Not now, ok, look Tonya hasn't shown up for work yet," I said as quietly as I could "Either has Mary-Ellen,"

"What do you want me to do," he said

"Tonya is staying at the backpackers just down the road, go and check on her"

"Alright," I heard Dean get into the car, and started up "I'll call you back"

"Dean it's like a 2 minute walk," I said,

"Well were in a hurry aren't we," was his reply

"You're just a lazy bastard," I replied, hanging up the phone, I served a few customers while I waited for Dean to call me back, I had dreamt that I was the next victim, Could I be wrong, the face looked so old in my dream could I have just mistaken it to be me, with every minute that past I began to worry more, What if Mary-Ellen took her victims the night before, what if we had miscalculated, my phone rang making me jump,

"Hello,"

"It's alright, she just sick, she thinks I m a peeping tom now but she's alright," Dean told me, I breathed a sigh of relief

"Why does she think you're a peeping tom?"

"Well she didn't answer the door, so I tried peering through the window, she caught me threw a shoe at me and I ran," I suppressed a laugh, "Don't ever make me do that again"

"Oh my poor little gay peeping tom brother," I said, the line went dead.

I laughed to myself as I served the new customer that walked through the door.

"So, the usual," I said to Dean and Sam as they walked up to the counter, Dean replied with a wink and a nod, I wrote down there order and handed it to Caleb, Jake still wasn't talking to me,

"So have you seen her yet," Sam asked me, the lunch crowed, if that's what you could call four customers, had already sat down at the tables at the front of the shop and where eating their meals

"No not yet, I usually see her first thing in the morning, but she still hasn't shown up," I handed the tray of food to Dean and followed them to a table, as far away from the others as we could get, Sam gave Dean a look,

"Dude, now," he whined "I'm just about to eat," Sam kept his glare, "fine, I'd rather eat outside anyway," Dean said picking up his burger and walking outside

"Dean said before that you wanted to talk to me,"

"I had a vision, and I know you had that dream last night," I looked guiltily at my coffee as I stirred it

"I didn't want to say anything,"

"Lorraine, you should have, I don't think you realize just how dangerous this is," Sam said taking on an older more stern voice

"I saw the pictures to Sam, I know what I'm getting into, Missouri said that there was a reason why you guys showed up that night, maybe this is it," I sipped my coffee

"No, I don't like it; I want you to come back to the hotel with us"

"Oh, you never liked it, just because of a vision you're getting all up tight, this could be our only chance to get it now, who knows when your gonna hear about it again, Tonya's not here so I'm her only choice"

"Don't make me tell Dean, you know that he will carry you back to that hotel if he knew we both had visions of you dying"

"We all knew the possibilities this morning, god we all knew before we arrived, it doesn't make any difference, you know that we have to this," I said we stared each other down for a few minutes, "I'm a very determined person Sam you should know that by now, plus I thinks Deans getting cold," Dean stood with his back to the window every now and then turning to look at us, the collar of his jacket stood up around his ears to block as much of the wind as he could, I nodded to Dean to let him know he could come back in,

"Now, I have to get back to work," I stood up as Dean sat down,

"Where not leaving till you do," Sam said

"Oh, man, come on, my movies about to start," Dean said, in that little whiney voice

"We'll I'll bring you regular cups of coffee now," I smiled sweetly then turned on my heel and walked back to behind the counter

"Come on where going," it was about half an hour to closing time, Stubbornly Sam had sat there for 5 hours, drinking Coffee after Coffee, until Dean Came up to the counter "Sam told me about the visions and your dream," I glad at Sam who seemed to have a smug look of satisfaction on his face

"Oh, I don't need this from you too," I said wiping down the bench, "I'll be fine, just let it go"

"This is not time for one of your 'macho independent' acts Lorraine this is your life on line,"

"Dean, I move from hotel to hotel with you and your brother, I don't have a real job, my mother couldn't care less about me, I have nothing to lose anyway," I saw the hurt written on Deans face, or maybe I had just imagined it, we had both made it clear from the first night how things where gonna be

_There was a knock on my door as I laid in my bed trying to sleep, I knew it was Dean before he even opened the door, this was the second night that he had snuck into my room once Sam had gone to sleep. _

"_You awake," he whispered_

"_Yeah" I replied moving over to make room on the bed, he laid down next to me like he did that first night, "what's up?" _

"_I can't sleep." He replied that damn sexy grin again_

"_you want me to knock you out," I asked jokingly, we both laughed, I knew what he was after, it was what any man was after a 2 in the morning, "I just want to make one thing clear," I said sighing and turning to face him "I don't want to be just another notch in your bedpost, or whatever it is that you use to keep track, and I don't need another guy fucking up my life," _

"_That's fine with me," he replied, 'wow that actually hurt, it was what I wanted but still hurt all the same'_

"_So agreed no feelings then no one get hurt" I said, we sealed the agreement with a kiss, _

"_Here I also want you to keep these with you," he handed me the blade and gun, "their not surefire to kill everything but at least you have a chance at least" _

"_Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me," I laughed, and we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms._

It was then that Marry-Ellen appeared for the first time that day, she walked up to me and Dean took a couple of steps back, but I knew that he kept within hearing range

"you are one little hard worker," She said in her sweet voice, "how would you like to earn some extra money, you see I'm a terrible house cleaner and could really use some help" _you have got to be kidding, this is how you lure them back to your cabin _

"Well I definitely could use the money, how about tomorrow," I replied even though Dean stood behind her mouthing "no"

"oh that would be great but I have a guest coming over tonight, so if you could start now that would be great," her smile and voice almost caught me off guard, they were so sweet and sincere that for a minute I forgot that this was the person sucking the life out of hundreds of girls,

"sure," I smiled back "just let me finish up here and ill meet you out back" she smiled again then walk to was the back of the bar

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean stepped back towards me

"Helping you, now you better watch my back," I followed after Marry-Ellen, before Dean could say another word

I quietly followed Mary-Ellen towards her house, it was about thirty steps in to the bush area, and I could only just see the roof of the pub, before stepping into the small house I saw Dean and Sam sneaking their way up through the trees.

"Wow, what a lovely house you…" I felt a cloth go over my mouth before everything went dark.

* * *


	12. as the years go by

* * *

When my eyes opened, I found that I was tied to a table, _oh for crying out loud not again, _only this time I was more upright than last time, I was dressed in a blue medieval gown, which I thought was actually beautiful, it was just a shame about the circumstances, I was in a dark room, the only source of light were from 4 candles that I could see, one positioned against each wall and the fifth hung above my head in the center of the room, I noticed a glow coming from behind me and assumed that there was a candle there as well, I had no idea what the time was or how long I had been unconscious but a glace out the only window I could see told me that night had now fallen, an alter stood against the far wall, it held one of the candles, a book, a chalice and a few metal symbols, I recognized one of them to be an ankh, it made sense the ankh was meant to symbolize eternal life, the other one I recognized was the symbol of Venus, which of course must be for the beauty part, the third symbol I had never seen before but it looked like an eye, the only thing that didn't make sense was that all the symbols originated from different religions, a framed painting that looked similar to the photos of the girls I had seen sat on the wall above the alter, I assumed it was the picture that Sam had told us about the one they needed to destroy, I tried my 'getting out of the bondage' trick and it was then I realized that I hadn't been able to move my body, whatever was on that cloth must of paralyzed me at the same time that it knocked me out,

"Oh that's just great," I said aloud, well at least I could talk, I desperately willed my body to move, but it was useless, a door that I hadn't seen before opened and Mary-Ellen walked in wearing a white flowing dress.

"we'll it's nearly time," she said walking over to the altar, by that sentence I could figure out that I had been here for at least 5 hours, if the ritual really did take place at midnight _where the hell were Dean and Sam, shouldn't they be here by now_ I looked as hard as I could around the room again paying close attention to the dark places in the room, either there weren't there or I couldn't see them,

"What are you going to do?" I thought it would be better to just play along

"Oh, darling, don't worry it will all be over soon,"

"what are you going to do to me," I repeated

"just hush now," she said

"Why did you do it, why did you kill those girls" enough of the crap, if I was going to die I at least wanted to know why,

"So you did know what I was up to" she replied, she stood at the altar her back to me "yet still you came,"

"You won't get away with this forever"

"I have gotten away with it so far, I have been in this town for 6 months, oh, I know the locals talk but what have they really done about it nothing, but stayed away, your very foolish if you think that you can stop me, you have seen how many people still come to the bar and no one is game enough to come to the house, so if you're thinking that screaming out is going to get you rescued don't waste your breath, and I'm sure you have already discovered that you can't move" she chanted a few words in a language I didn't understand, the painting lit up, a mass of orange green and yellow glowed around it and I watched as a silvery blue light came out of the picture leaving it blank and entered into her body, she turned to look at me I gasped in surprise, her face was wrinkled, her body slightly hunched over, what little hair that was still on her head was barely visible, she look just like the picture, she even now wore the same red dress the was similar to mine, "you see what I really look like," even her voice sounded old she stepped closer to me, until her face was inches from mine, "I'm actually 134 years old, one day in my thirtieth year, I was struck down with an deadly illness, nobody wants to die," she moved away from me walking slowly as if she was in pain and went back to the altar, she started filling the chalice with liquids and herbs, "I met a man, and he told me that he could save me from dying, I didn't think twice I accepted, there was only one catch, oh, I did live forever, but I didn't stop ageing either, could you imaging me walking around like this ageing for all eternity," she turned back to me chalice in hands "so that's where you and all the other pretty little girls come in to it, I'm going to take your looks for myself,"

"Do you always bore your victims with your life stories before you kill them," I tried to sound fed-up, she replied with a chuckle

"you may be acting brave, but I know deep down your scared, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be painful, really painful," she chuckled her old crone laugh again, then sipped from the chalice, Chanting again in that unfamiliar language, she was right, Dean and Sam hadn't giving me any indication that they were here, I was starting to get a bit scared, her voice grew louder and wind started blowing throughout the room like a storm, my hair whipping around my face, my long dress slapped my ankles, she put the chalice to my lips I tried to spit it out, but it was too late, I felt the warm copper tasting liquid run down my throat, then dipping a long boney arthritis ridden finger in to the chalice she brought it out then drew something on my forehead and then hers, if she had drew the same thing I now had and ankh on top of my head, although it felt more like something else, she walked away and placed the chalice back on the alter then picked up a small black handled mirror that I hadn't noticed before and walked back over to me,

"So what's with the symbols, if you don't need more life why the ankh," I asked desperately trying to stall her.

"The ankh represents my life, the goddess is yours and the eye represents night, when this ritual must take place, now enough talk it is time," she continued chanting she held the mirror up to my face, I saw my reflection, the terror in my eyes, the symbol on my forehead, it was the same symbol as the one she had of the goddess.

"Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh," I screamed out in pain, my body involuntarily moving, the rope tied around my hands and feet where the only thing stopping me from lifting away from the table, the wind blew harder and chanting grew louder still until her voice sounded rougher than it did before, I could see my face ageing in the mirror, then it stopped, I panted "is that all you got," I spat out, then the pain came again, I screamed, that same silvery blue light exited my body and went into the mirror.

"What's the fun in taking it all at once, the fun part is watching you squirm and beg" Mary-Ellen paused briefly from the chanting "it just took twenty years from your life,"

"I thought you said it would be painful," I said between deep breaths and bouts of pain, my whole body was excruciating, but I wasn't about roll over and admit defeat

"oh yes I can just tell you having the time of your life," she chuckled again "I do have to say though you're taking it a lot better than the other girls, crying and blubbering," the pain shot though my body again as more light entered into the mirror and I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face "oh that's better, although you haven't started begging yet,"

"trust me there tears of boredom," It was getting harder to talk, my words coming out mumbled, like a stroke victim, once more she chanted that one word that triggered the transfer and pain, If I thought I had ever been in pain before I was wrong, the feeling of your whole life being drained from you body was like a million tiny daggers quickly entering and exiting your body, even though I was only taking in small pants or air, my lungs felt like they were on fire, I uncontrollably started to sob.

"Don't worry just a few more years should do it," I tried to reply but my mouth failed to produce anything coherent, if each spell of pain indicated 10 years then I had already aged 40 years,

_About bloody time _outthe corner of my eye I sawDean burst through the window followed by Sam, I tried to tear my eyes away from the mirror to see what they were doing but couldn't, I had no choice but to watch as my face aged years in a matter of minutes,

"Sam it's not working there is some kind of protection spell around the painting" I heard Dean yell,

"Quick the mirror," Sam screamed back,

"You're too late boys," Mary-Ellen turned the mirror onto herself and gazed into it, the light once again started transferring in to her body, I found it had to breath and felt my body starting to shut down, my dream was coming true, I'm vision was already gone, but I heard glass smash, and someone turn over the alter, Mary-Ellen's laughter rang in my ears, "You really shouldn't mess with things you don't understand"

"Sam come on, now what," Dean yelled franticly

"Dean it was a nonfiction book," Sam yelled back his voice mimicking Deans "try anything"

"hey you fugly son of a bitch," I heard Dean yell, then two gun shots, the last thing I heard was a piercing scream from Mary-Ellen as I took my last breath.

* * *

i know that this was just a short chapter but i started to get impaitent and really wanted to post it


	13. Waking up

Thanks for all the review i never expected to get so many, and definitly not good ones, without your reviews this story would have flatlined ages ago

Dis- i do not own Dean and Sam only myself

* * *

All I could see was darkness, nothing else, I expected the light at the end of the tunnel, like what you hear about, but no, just the empty blackness that surrounded me, I could hear noises, beep…beep…beep, and the sound of rhythmic breathing, if I could hear why couldn't I see, I couldn't feel anything covering my eyes but I tried to lift my hand to see if there was anything on my face, but I couldn't move, I thought for a second that maybe I was still tied to the table, but then what was the beeping and the swooshing sound around me

"Any change," I heard a voice, _Sam _I tried to speak but nothing

"No, not yet," _Dean, where am I_ still no sound came from me

"Look, man you need to go and get some rest," Sam said

"We shouldn't have let her go," _what the hell was going on, I'm not dead guys _"she nearly died, and you heard the doctors she still might" I tried to open my eyes again, still blackness surrounded me, _come on guys, tell me what's going on_ I hoped that if I thought hard enough maybe Sam could sense me

"Well at least she doesn't look like an old hag anymore" _thanks Sam, _but that was good news, I didn't like what I saw in the mirror, and if I had returned to normal then that would mean that they had Defeated Mary-Ellen, I heard a thump of a hand slapping a table "Dammit Sammy, how many people do we have to near on kill" Dean cried out, _I'm fine guys, oh god wake up Lorraine, _I willed myself,

"How's it going guys," _who the hell is that, _I didn't hear I reply from the boys, "I have your sisters test results here, and I'm afraid it doesn't look good, at the moment the only thing that is keeping her alive is the ventilator," _ok, he sounds like a doctor, but I don't like what I'm hearing _"the chances of her waking up let alone breathing by herself are really slim, the longer she is under though the harder it will be for her come out of it, now it's only been 1 week, the choice is yours to turn off the machine or you can leave her on it for another 3 months,"

"Thanks doc, where going to have to talk about it" Sam said, _good old reliable Sammy taking charge_ I heard a door close quietly indicating that the doctor was gone,

"Did you find anything about ways we can save her, you know without involving a reaper," Dean asked his younger brother, "you have got to be joking, a Ouija board, how is that gonna help"

"Hey it helped with you," Sam replied, I hated not being able to see what was going on _just turn the bloody thing off _ I didn't want to be kept alive by a machine,

"Alright," I heard Dean sigh "so you need to do a little chant or something," Dean said sarcasm in his voice

"Just move the table over the bed," Sam replied curtly, I heard the noises of the table being moved and board being placed on it, small clanging as the needle was place on the board, I had never used one before, I didn't believe that they actually worked, but, hey, a month ago I didn't believe that vampires existed either

"Lorraine, are you there," Sam said, I heard Dean laugh

"this is crazy dude,"

"Dean shut up"

"_yes"_

"I told you it wouldn't work"

"Dean shut up, concentrate" I heard Dean sigh in frustration

"_Yes" _I thought as hard as I could, thinking out each letter instead of the whole word

"Well I'll be damned" Dean said, _oh thank god it must be working_

"See I told you" Sam said excitement in his voice,

"_Turn it off" _ I concentrated on each letter again

"T…U…R…N…I…T…O…F…F…" Sam and Dean spelled out the letters in unison,

"Do you think she means the machine?" _what else do you think I mean _

"_yes" _

"So she can hear us," Dean said, it was more than a statement than a question

"So it seems," Sam replied, I could just picture is expression, the same on that he always pulled when he was excited about something

"just wait, ok, I'm sure we can find something to help you," Dean said to me, I had a feeling that turning the machine off was going to some good anyway, I just need a way to let them know that

"_T...U...R...N...I...T..."_

"yeah ok, we heard you the first time," Dean snapped, I heard the door open then close and felt Dean's energy leave the room,

"I hope you can hear me," Sam walked towards me, I could feel him standing right beside my head, "Dean feels responsible for what happened, and I know what was going on between you two, he hasn't left your side for the whole week you have been here, I haven't seen him like this since Cassie," _oh great that makes me feel so much better _"I know he cares about you more than he is letting on" _just turn the damn machine off and be done with it_

The door opened again, and Dean's energy entered the room again,

"I'm not gonna let you turn off the machine," Dean said anger in his voice

"Dean, she's gotta know something that we don't, there has to be reason why she wants us to turn it off" _that's it Sam, you tell him_

"you didn't hear what she said before going in to that friggin cottage Sam," He snapped back "there's no way I'm gonna let someone else die because of us"

"Come on, Dean, you of all people know that you can't play god, if it gonna happen it's gonna happen" _oh, I'm getting sick off this, turn the damn thing off or I'll… do it my self_

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP _oh shit it worked _

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

My lungs stung as air rushed into them, my eyes blinked open, the light stinging them as they adjusted to my surroundings

"When are you two going to start listing to me" I croaked out, my throat felt raw, I pulled at the tube that laid across my top lip,

Dean and Sam looked at me, relief written on their face

"I'll go get the doctor," Sam said smiling at me as he walked out the door, Dean came over to the bed lowered his lips to my forehead before he sat down in the chair next to me then placed his hand over mine, I was relieved when my fingers moved and tangled with his

"Don't you dare pull another trick like that again, I…uh we were worried," I smiled weakly at him "So you could hear everything hey," he looked sort of guilty

"Yeah, but just the last few hours," relief washed over his face "why?"

"Never mind," he replied, "so was that you who turned off the machine"

"I think so" I replied, I looked at the jug of water sitting on the table next to my head, "I could really use a drink," Dean poured a drink, and held it to my lips as I sipped the cool liquid, "well that tastes better than the last drink I had" my throat still felt raw but my voice didn't came out so hoarse

"How did you turn it off," Dean asked placing the cup back on the table

"I don't know, everything was dark and I heard you guys arguing about turning it off, you know you really should listen to your brother a bit more too, and I threatened to turn it off and then it happened," I yawned as Sam walked back in with the doctor I recognized the energy to be the same man who had come in before, it may have been my near death experience but for some reason I could feel the energy of people as if I were touching them

"Well Miss Baker, welcome back," the doctor greeted me, he looked to be mid forties, hair showing signs of graying, laugh lines showed around his eyes, His energy came to me very strongly, "you sure are lucky to have such caring brothers,"

"I know" I replied truthfully, I counted myself to be quite lucky to have these two men watching out for me,

"Now how do you feel," he asked me

"Tired, surprisingly, a bit sore, but other than that fine,"

"Stokes aren't as uncommon in woman your age as people think, and either is being tired, your body has been though a lot" _stroke huh, if only he knew the truth _"now if you'll excuse us I'd just like to do a few tests, to make sure everything's working as it is" he spoke to Dean and Sam, Dean stood up and followed Sam out of the room the doctor closed the door behind them "now we want to make sure that there was no major damage done when you suffered the stroke, many stoke victims can lose the ability to walk, even basic motor functions but I can see that you're talking fine, now I'm going to run this down your legs I want you to tell me if you can feel anything" the doctor held a hammer looking thing he ran the handle down my leg "can you feel that"

"yeah," I said, he performed a few more "tests" checking for nerve damage, and when he was satisfied he called in a nurse to remove the machines from the room,

"well everything looks fine," he said the boys were back in the room, "we'll like to keep her in one more night, just to be sure, and get her walking around then you can take her home as long as she takes it easy"

"Yes sir," Dean said to the doctor as he walked out of the room.

"So Baker is the best you could come up with," I said once the doctor had left the room,

"It's what's written on your driver's license," Sam pulled a card out of my wallet and held it up to my face

"Gee thanks it says here that I'm 34,"

"Well with the way you still looked when we brought you in we didn't want to take chances"

"That bad huh," I replied, grabbing a hold of the card, my first fake ID,

"Bad enough, that we nearly passed you off as our mother," Dean laughed, I backhanded him in the stomach, I dragged myself out of the bed, my feet touched the floor and Dean had to place one arm around my waist to stop me from crumbling to the floor,

"Whoa, were you going,"

"I need to use the bathroom," I also wanted to make sure that I didn't really look 34; it took a few minutes before I could stand up by myself,

_Oh thank god, _I looked at my reflection; my face was back to normal.

I walked back into the room; Dean was sprawled on my bed

"Ahh hum," I said, Dean jumped off the bed as, one of the nurses came in to tell them that visiting hours where over

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow ok," Sam said, his lips briefly touching the top of my head,

"I can stay if you want," Dean said to me

"Don't be silly, beside I could use the break from you" I laughed as he enveloped me in his arms, I climbed back in to the bed as they shut the door behind them leaving me in alone in the still and quiet room. I sat in thought, I had live though what I did and still couldn't believe it had happened to me, I had died.

As the sun started to disappear from the window Missouri's words rang in my head _"I can sense that you two will be in each other's lives for quite some time," _I wondered if she had know that this was going to happen.

"oh thank god you're here," I cried out as Dean and Sam walked through the door, I had spent the best part of the morning flipping though channels on the T.V, last night they had moved me out I.C.U and in to one of the rooms in the wards, "I swear if I see that fabric softener teddy bear one more time…"

"I know how you feel," Dean laughed, I threw the remote down on the table

"What? Where are the flowers, and balloons, come on guys, what kinda big brothers do you call yourself," I joked

"Yeah, we care but not that much," Sam replied

"I'm only joking; just get me the hell out of here,"

* * *

i have never had a near death inexperience but i know a few people who have, so how'd i go, please review yada yada yada

* * *


	14. Back to Kansas

thanks for all the reviews, in reply to marlas though, (cause i couldn't reply privately) i thought about the tube, but liked the idea of saying something as soon as i woke, so i opted for the nose tubes, and with the catheter, for arguments sake, lets just say the nurse removed it when she removed everything eles

hope you like this chapter,

* * *

I sat in the back of the car, after we had check me out of the hospital, and received strict orders from the doctor to get plenty of rest, although I was quiet fed up with hearing that, what the hell do they think I was doing for the last week.

"You know I came back smelling like grease and bitch didn't even pay me," I complained, Sam reached into the glove box, and threw a roll of notes to me,

"I got it off of Caleb when I went back for you stuff, told 'em you had to leave quickly for a family emergency, your pay" he dropped some coins in to my outstretched hand "and tips"

"So where are we headed," I asked

"Lawrence, Kansas," Sam replied

"Why?"

"You have been ordered bed rest, and you can't do that moving from hotel to hotel"

"What you mean, look at me," I said from my 'backseat bed', "I'm telling you this is more comfortable that that bloody hospital bed"

"Hey, we paid a lot of money for that room,"

"No, you didn't Wilson Baker did," I shot back referring to the name that was on the credit card, both of them returned sly grins, "So why Lawrence in particular," I replied picking up one of the magazines I had made the boys buy me on our way out of the hospital,

"You're going to stay at Missouri's for a while," Dean explained

"What about you"

"Well fortunately, there has been a poltergeist hanging around just a short drive from there,"

"Poltergeist? No kidding? Now who is that fortunate for," I replied, I was getting a angry, they were treating me like a child again,

"We won't be too far away, in case you need us," If I wasn't in a moving vehicle I would have got up and left,

"I'm not a child," I spat

"No but you did just die," Sam replied "that's a pretty big thing for your body to go through, even Dean took a few days rest when he got out of hospital" I still pouted while I read my magazine,

"I spoke to your mum too," Dean told me

"When?"

"While you were sleeping,"

"Did you speak to her or did Agent Mullins," Dean replied with a conceited grin.

"And what did you tell her Agent," I said disdainfully

"Just that we had you in protective witness protective program and that we would let you call as soon as we could establish a secure line"

"You've watched too many cop movies"

"Just a bit" he replied, I smiled at him, despite my wanting to stay mad at them I couldn't. I knew that they were looking after me, and because they were more acknowledgeable in this area, felt responsible for me. I closed my magazine and laid back staring at the roof of the car, Maybe while I 'rested' I could do my own research, I still had to figure out who was so interested in me that they had to document my every move.

We pulled into Missouri's Driveway, Dean tried to help me out of the car I shot him a fierce look and he back away with a grin on his face, we were greeted at the door again by Missouri's bright and friendly smile,

"How you feeling honey," She asked me

"I'm fine," I couldn't be mad her, even if I wanted to, just the smile on her face calmed me down,

"Well come in make yourself at home," we all followed Missouri in to the living room, and sat down on the sofa, "Dean you go get the things out of the car,"

"Why are you always picking on me," He whined but still got up and walked back out the door, receiving a small slap around the head by Missouri

"What have I told you about cussing me?"

"Thanks again for this," Sam said

"Nonsense, I'm happy to help,"

"Even though it is not necessary," I added in, giving Sam the same look I had given Dean just moments ago

"Don't be silly, child, you've been though a lot," She replied, Sam gave me a told-ya-so look, I rolled my eyes at him, Dean walked back in with my bag and guitar

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," Missouri ordered him; Dean sighed then made his way up the stairs, "I'm gonna go put the kettle on" She got up out of her chair and headed towards the kitchen

"We gotta get going," Sam said to me "but you have our numbers if you need us

"Seriously, Sam, cut it out," I said annoyance rising in my voice "I'm not sick and helpless; I promise I will get some rest, if you stop treating me like I am,"

"Ok, just…" he stopped talking, when I frowned at him; he smiled "alright we should be back in a day of two"

"Be careful,"

"We always do" Dean came back down the stairs and sat down next to me, Sam stood up

"Oh, can't I just sit down for one minute,"

"You have been sitting down the whole way here," I replied, Dean groaned then stood up

"Alright, we have to…"

"Don't, just go," I cut Dean off, Sam smirked at him, Dean followed him out the door, Missouri walked back in with a tray and two cups, the power of her gift still amazed me.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon" I smiled at her and took the offering cup of coffee out of her hands

Three days later Missouri and I sat eating dinner, the boys should have been back last night, I kept looking towards the front door, waiting to see them walk through it, sharply listing to every car that went by, hoping to hear the familiar sound of the Impala's engine, Missouri kept telling me not to worry but I couldn't help it, in the last three days, I had tried to find out more about the small book about me, but go nowhere there was nothing in it to indicate who had wrote it, either that of I just hadn't spotted it, Missouri, also taught me more about crystals and herbs, and a few protection rituals, As much as I had become to love Missouri, and she was becoming like a second mum to me, I was climbing the walls with boredom, I couldn't wait for the boys to come back.

"Just one more minute," She unexpectedly said, I looked at her confused; she gave me a knowing look then went back to eating. I took a sip of my drink keeping my eyes on her, she smiled at me, then I heard the sound I had been waiting for, the Impala pulled into the driveway, seconds later the boys walked through the door, A few bruises and smears of blood on their face, but other than that they looked unhurt.

"Honey where home," Dean called out, and then laughed, "always wanted to say that"

"You're an idiot," Sam replied, walking into the kitchen,

"In the oven," Missouri Answered Sam's unvoiced question

"Oh great, I'm starving," Dean said practically skipping into the room, and helped himself to the casserole, he sat down at the table,

"So how'd it go," I asked finishing the rest of my meal,

"Muuummh mmuh mumh" Dean said his mouth full of food,

"How bout we wait till you've finished," I laughed and cleared the table minus Sam and Deans plates of course,

"You should know better than to talk with your mouth full boy," Missouri said getting up from the table as well, I washed and dried the dishes while I waited for Dean and Sam to finish eating so they could tell me about the hunt, I was amazed when Dean came in just minutes later, empty plate in hand, Sam was still seated at the table

"Are you a man or a Hoover," I said taking the plate off him

"Come on, I'm a growing boy," he laughed,

Later that night, Missouri had gone to bed, Dean, Sam and I sat in the lounge room, the weather outside had become increasingly windy, and every now then we heard a clap of thunder followed by a strike of lighting

"I love nights like this" I told them gazing out the window,

"This weather can point towards demons," Dean replied

"You have to ruin it don't you," I turned my attention back to them, "so tell me how the mission went"

"Pretty normal poltergeist procedure," _sure poltergeist and normal go well together_ "standard stuff, Dean got his ass kicked, I saved him, then we got rid of them," Sam laughed "what about you anything happen while we were gone,"

"No, pretty normal," I grinned "I haven't had another dream yet, which I think is good, and I met the lady across the street, she seems nice, she wants to hook me up with her grandson," I laughed, I thought that I could see that jealous look on Deans face again, but I was starting to get tired, I stifled a yawn then got to my feet, "Missouri say you two have stay down stairs," I smiled, I pointed to a closet on my way to the stairs, "blankets in here" both of the boys looked at each other then dived for the largest sofa, Sam gave a ridicule laugh telling me he got there first, Dean grumbled something I didn't quite hear, by that time I had made it to the top of the stairs, I walked into my room and laid down on my bed, within minutes I was dreaming, I recognized a building not far from where I was now, I had seen it on my frequent walks to the shop, the silhouette of the man that stood in a dark room seemed familiar to me too, but not enough to know who it was, I bolted up from the bed swallowing the awful taste that usually came with these dreams and grabbed the small notebook, I read a passage from it,

_I followed Lorraine to Andrea's house, watched as endurance was written on her face as she stood waiting for the wedding to end, now I watch her as she sits in her room, I can still hear the music from the party, I can only see her head though the window, but I could see her face clearly, it's her look of indecision, " _

I could have been reading into it too much, but whoever was following me, knew me well, use to know me anyway, no one but family knows my mother as Andrea.

"Dean" I whispered in his ear, as I shook his shoulder "Dean, wake up," He was curled up on the two seater lounge that Missouri had, "Dean" Dean let out a little giggle, that nearly made me laugh out loud, "Dean" If I spoke any louder I would wake up Sam,

"Mmmm" He replied dreamily

"Dean, wake up now," I pinched him

"Ow"

"Shhh" I held a finger to my lip, "what if I was a demon"

"I knew it was you," he whispered back, rubbing his eyes, he hadn't even opened them yet, "I was just playing"

"Yeah sure, look I think I know who was following me," I whispered, to him

"Can't this wait till morning," He said rolling over trying to get back to sleep

"Fine then just give me your car keys, I'll check it out by myself," He rolled back to face me, his eyes opening for the first time

"I'm half asleep, Lorraine, I'm not stupid,"

* * *


	15. daddy dearest

* * *

I sat next to Dean as we drove down the quiet empty road; every few minutes lightning would strike, illuminating Deans groggy looking face, my mind was to occupied to feel any remorse

"So where are we going," He asked

"Shhh, just keep driving," I replied I was watching the side of the road, waiting to see something, Dean scoffed at me and did as he was told, "ok, just pull up here," he did, "wait here," I went to get out of the car

"Whoa," he grabbed my arm, "I'm not letting you go in there alone,"

"I'm not going in, my just having a look," I replied shrugging his arm away

"Still you're not going alone,"

"Fine, just hurry up," Dean pulled his gun out of the glove box, placing it in his pants at the small of his back, I held his hand as we hurried across the street, and into the safety of the shadows,

"So who are we looking for?"

"Shhh," I replied

"Ok, I'm getting annoyed with that," he replied, I slowly lifted myself up until I could see into the window, it was empty, even the shelves that lined the walls where empty, I lowered back down until I was in a crouching position, behind the large shrub.

"I don't understand," I said just barely in whisper, and not particularly to Dean, "the place is empty,"

"Well if your dreams are meant to be, you know, the future then maybe it hasn't happened yet,"

"Shhh"

"Ok, that's it," I covered his mouth with my hand as a car drove towards us, It slowed down as it passed the Impala, then pulled into the driveway of the building, the headlights washed over us, and I prayed that we were well enough hidden and that the driver hadn't seen us, it kept going, parking behind the abandoned shop.

"Come on lets go," I made my way back across the street, I winced as the door squeaked as I opened it and I got in, Dean started up the car turned it around and headed back to Missouri's, I saw a familiar face staring from the dark window, I shrunk down in my seat, even though it was pointless, I knew that he had seen me, "how does he know where I am" I asked more to myself

"Now can you tell me who that was," Dean said, I could tell he was getting a little irritated,

"I think," I let out a sigh "I think that was my father,"

"So your dads keeping tabs on you," Sam said, a cup of hot Coffee in his hands, "why would he do that?"

"I don't know," I lied, I had a fair idea but wanted to avoid letting everyone know if I could help it, I had already told Dean to much back at my old apartment, there were some things I just wanted to leave buried in the past,

"Are you sure it was him," Dean asked, he took a sip from his cup while he waited for me to answer

"Almost certainly, I haven't seen him for ten years but It looked like him, and…" I stopped before I said too much, too late, both the boys raised quizzical eyebrows at me, Missouri sat looking at me a frown on her face, she already knew, she had known since the first time we met, I took a deep breath, " and he knows things about me and my family that not to many people know,"

"What," the boys asked at the same time,

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said firmly, maybe sounding a little too harsh,

"Lorraine, if where gonna help you then we need to know," Sam said,

"It's not your kinda thing, so I can't see how you can help," I stood leaving my half full cup of coffee sitting on the table, "I just need to think about this for a while," I started towards the back door

"Lorraine. Wait," Dean called out

"Just give her some time," I heard Missouri say before I closed the door behind me,

The air was cold and I rubbed my arms to try and gain some more warmth, a familiar taste raised in my throat, _strange, that only happens when I'm sleeping_ I had never had a vision before only dreams, I didn't have one now, I only got the taste that came with it, I knew that something was going on, maybe there was something I had missed before, I looked thought the back window into the house, Missouri, Dean and Sam where still seated at the table, I could read Missouri's lips saying something along the lines of 'you know I can't tell you that' the boys had probably figured out that she knew what I was hiding and were trying to get it out of her, Satisfied that they were occupied, I tiptoed around the side of the house, carefully opening the gate, I made my way back up to the empty building, it was a good 15 to 20 minute walk, and despite the cold air, sweat mixed with rain ran down my face, every now and then lighting illuminated the street, and I jumped at nearly every shadow it created, I crouched back down behind the shrub and waited for my breathing to slow down before peering thought the window again, this time I saw the man just like I did in my dream, I couldn't see any of his features properly but I could feel his aura, it was dark, strange but familiar, but there was another one in that room with him, I had never seen anything so dark before, I careful applied some pressure on the window and it slid open quietly,

"…why you summoned me here" I caught the end of the sentence, I couldn't see who spoke, the only light in the room was what the moon allowed

"She's here with them," my father replied, I knew now that it was my father, there was no mistaking his voice,

"I told you not to summon me until your had her," the voice snarled, "After, that mistake you made leaving that book of yours behind, it's too risky, if they find out what's going on, it could ruin everything"

"I'm sorry I got careless," Did that mean that he was the one who killed Justin

"You have been following her for months, and now you get careless"

"How did you know that," there was shock in my father's voice

"Why is it that you think I chose you, I know all about what happened years ago, who do you think pulled you from that prison cell? I knew that you would find her and that she would lead me to them"

"I need to finish what was started," he replied, I didn't want to hear this but I couldn't pull myself away from the window

"And so you should," the second voice said

"There're very protective of her, the older one especially, he didn't leave her side when she was in hospital,"

"Sam is the one I want; I don't need the older one although his death could prove to be very useful"

"And what about my Daughter," _well if there was any doubt in my mind that just vanquished it_

I had so many questions forming in my head, answers I wanted but I couldn't exactly just walk in and say 'hi dad, long time no see, care to tell me what this is all about,'

It was then the second person came into view, he was still just a silhouette

"Once Sam has joined with me and the others, do what you want," his bright yellow eyes looked straight at me, I ducked down quickly as my heart began to race, cursing myself for being stupid enough to come out here by myself without a weapon to defend myself, I had a quick look around for a branch or even a rock anything, but came up with nothing, the branches on the shrub were to flimsy and wouldn't be any help, my panic was starting to rise when all of a sudden, a hand went around my mouth muffling my scream

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the voice whispered, tears of relief welled in my eyes as I looked at Dean, Sam was with him, Dean removed his had from my mouth,

"It is my father, but he's in there with someone," I whispered back, "I think he saw me," Dean peered through the window, then lowered back down,

"I can't see anyone," I had a look myself, the room was empty, there was nothing to indicate that anyone had even been there, I listened for footsteps on the gravel that surrounded the building but couldn't hear anything, "are you sure you saw what you …you know… saw," my eyebrows knitted together as a I shot him a look or annoyance

"I'm sure, ok, he was there and he was talking to this other man, he had these, um, glowing, yellow eyes," Dean and Sam looked at each other,

"What," I asked

"Let's just get back to the house," Sam said

"I think you need to tell us what's going on," Sam said to me calmly, Dean looked like he was about to explode,

"I told you, what I saw,"

"No I mean why is your father following you, why is he with the demon,"

"Is it a trap, you get close to us then take us out," Dean snapped, I looked at him wide eyed

"What!" I cried out, I cleared my throat, "what the hell are you on about,"

"Why is your father working with the demon," He stood over me his face just centimeters from mine, I could see the anger in his eyes, it was a anger I had never seen before, Their mothers name started flashing in my mind, and I understood the anger, Dean thought I had some connection with the same demon that had killed their mother,

"I honestly don't know," I took a step back, Deans eyes still burnt into me, "oh, come on Dean, what do you think I staged an attack from an vampire, let someone suck the life out of me, all for a set up, please if I was going to do something to you, I have had plenty of chances to do so," the volume of my voice now matched his, "oh and I suppose I planned on running into Herald and Madge too, huh," I walked to the other side of the room, "will you just listen to yourself," he may have been contemplating the facts, but at least he had shut up, I sat down on the closest chair and massaged my temples I was beginning to get a headache,

"Here you go dear," Missouri handed me a glass of water, "you best be apologizing boy, can't you see this girl has been though enough without you going and accusing her of such stupid things," She snapped at Dean, "I know you want to find this demon, but this has nothing to do with her,"

"He said something," all eyes spun to settle on me "uh; he said that he wasn't to be summoned until he had me, that, um, you where no need to him," I pointed at Dean, then to Sam "you're the one he wants," tears streamed down my face,

"And what's this got to do with you," Sam asked his voice low

"the demon said something about knowing my father would find me," it was time to tell the truth, they deserved it, I took a deep sigh trying to block out the thumping in my head, "My dad was an alcoholic, he use to drink so bad that he would end up claiming to see things, when he found out about my visions, he claimed I was a devil child or something, he use to beat me whenever I had one" my nervous laughter escaped my lips, "he, um, god this is so hard…" Missouri took a hold of my hand,

"It's alright, take your time," I smiled at her finding new strength to say what I had to

"one day he lost his job, and it sent him over the edge, he was so convinced that I was evil, and he wanted to get rid of me, my mum had gone to the shops and it was just me and him, I was 12 years old, he tied me to my bed, and was about to 'get rid of the demon', when my mother walked in, she had forgotten her purse," I paused, as that day flashed back in my mind, tears streamed down my face as I finished the story between sobs, "she managed to stop him, then called the police, he claimed that I was the child of the devil, they locked him up in the psyche ward of the prison, we moved and mum changed her name, mine and my sisters too, and my mum decided that the best thing to do would forget the whole thing ever happened, including my visions," Missouri held me in her arms,

"Shhh, now, it's ok," she said rocking me back and forth, I pulled away from her, I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes and running nose.

"So what is your name," Dean asked

"It's Lorraine, when we turned 18, my sister and I returned to our original names, my mum still goes by Victoria, and my sister's real name is Joanne."

"And where is your sister," Sam Asked, "could he be going after her as well,"

"I don't think so, she's a few years younger than me, and she has just started collage in Nevada,"

"Can you get a hold of her?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"Good, do it, we better go and see if she has heard anything," Sam said, Dean still wouldn't look at me properly although his eyes had softened. Sam and Missouri left the room leaving just me and Dean

"Dean, please, I had no idea that this was going to happen," I pleaded, he said nothing, he just left the room after his brother, I sat back against the chair and sighed in frustration, my feelings had jumped back to not be able to wait till this was all over.

* * *

i was abit iffy about posting this chapter, so please go easy on the reviews


	16. faceless

I got this idea, from a movie called scarred, i havn't seen the movie but i read about it, apparently it is a really bad movie, but i liked the idea, hope you enjoy

* * *

I sat in the back seat of the Impala, I have never spent so much time in a car before, Dean still hadn't said a word to me, and I was beginning to get fed up with the silent treatment,

"Here, I found it," Sam said passing the laptop to me, I looked at the screen and read the newspaper article

_On Wednesday Alan Martins escaped from the hospital ward of Pennington Prison, The warden found no clues as to how the prisoner escaped and local authorities have no leads to his whereabouts, the man in question is considered highly dangerous, and may be armed, the public is advised not to approach the man if seen, but to report it immediately._

The newspaper clipping was accompanied with a photo of my father; it was dated back four months ago,

"So why don't we call the cops," Sam looked at Dean before answering, Dean kept his eyes on the road

"With the demon involved it's too risky," I handed the computer back to Sam and laid my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes as music from the stereo filled my ears,

"Dean, let it go, don't you think that if she did have anything to do with the demon Missouri would have told us," Sam spoke quietly but I could still hear him, I wasn't sure whether I was meant to or not,

"It could still be a trap,"

"Yeah it could be, but I don't think she's as involved as you making her out to be," _thanks Sam _"I mean she's right, if she wanted to she could have killed us a million times over by now,"

"I still don't get, if the demons after us then why go though her, and her father, why not come straight to us,"

"I don't know, it wouldn't matter anyway, we still don't know how to kill it, but in a way this is good,"

"How," he sounded unconvinced

"Well we know he's after her, if he is setting a trap then we can set one back" Dean didn't respond "so will you just lay off her," the rest of the trip was silent, except when we stopped to get some food, at least Dean was looking at me and talking to me in monosyllables, so I suppose that had to be something.

We pulled up outside the building and I spotted my sister, as soon as the car stopped I got out and ran up to her throwing my arms around her in a big bear hug,

"Hey how are you," I said to my little sister, her chosen hair color for that week was Purple,

"Good," She said pushing her short hair back, it was not quite long enough to sit behind her ears; I grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards me holding it palm up to reveal a small tattoo,

"Dose mum know about this," I asked in my mocking big sister voice,

"When does mum know about anything I do," she replied, "actually speaking of, I got a phone call from her, wanting to know if I had seen you," She said raising her eyebrows, "care to explain,"

"I'm in a bit of trouble,"

"When are you not," she laughed, looking over my shoulder, "if that's what you mean by trouble, how do I sign up," she was referring to Dean and Sam, I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning to them,

"Jo, this is Sam he's a friend of mine, Sam this is my little sister Jo," Sam shook her hand, "and this is Dean," that was the best introduction he was getting from me,

"Ok," Jo must have sense the tension, "how about you come up to my dorm and we'll have a cuppa," We followed Joanne thought the masses of bodies, there where groups of students standing at easels, others gossiping and talking about plans for the weekend, we walked in to Jo's dorm Room, after stopping at the cafeteria for our coffees I looked around the room at the paintings that my sister had done, there was one of me, I smiled at it proudly, a photo of the two of us taken about three years ago sat on her dresser, and mum's unopened wedding invitation sat on her desk, when mum had introduced to us her new boyfriend we weren't impressed, Joanne most of all, then when the wedding was announced she packed up her bags and moved to the furthest art collage she could find, our Step-dad didn't object and even paid her school fees, she refused to attend the wedding no matter how much I had begged her to.

"So where's your room mate" I asked there was a photo of her by her bed, she looked pretty, she was standing with an older man most probably her father

"No idea, haven't seen her for a few days," Joanne replied,

"Maybe she went home for awhile,"

"Nah, her dad called here looking for her, actually about half of the girls here have suddenly gone missing, there's rumor going round that they all got kidnapped and are being sold overseas, but you know how stupid some these collage kids can be," Jo laughed, she always had a way of sounding older than what she was, Sam Dean and I all exchanged glances, She stopped laughing when she noticed our looks,

"Are they doing anything about it?" I asked her,

"Yeah, the cops are looking into it, but they haven't come up with much, they think that they probably just ran off with boyfriends"

"How many have gone missing," Sam asked her

"Uh, about 8 in the last 3 weeks," she replied, "maybe 10 there's two girls who didn't come back last night"

"And there all females," Dean questioned

"Yeah," she told them, "why are you so interested in this"

"Just curious, what else can you tell us,"

"There's a popular camping spot not far from here," Jo told us, "most of the girls go out there with their boyfriends, you know, to fool around, they seem to disappear from there, or on their way there, something like that,"

"You don't seem to be too concerned about them," Sam pointed out, _I hope you not accusing her, Sam_

"They weren't really my crowd, all rich snobs, didn't pay much attention to me and vice versa,"

"What about the boyfriends, did they go missing," Dean continued our circle of questions

"No, they were the ones that reported them missing," Joanne then turned to me, "why don't you look up the Police reports," she said pointing to the computer,

"I try to stay out of trouble," I replied, but sat down at the computer, it was already turned on; I pulled up the local police site and typed in my numbers,

"You wouldn't know how to, Lorraine," Joanne shot back, Sam came over to me and whispered in my ear

"Me and Dean are gonna try and find out what we can from the others," I nodded my head and they walked out of the room

"What did he say?" Joanne asked me as soon as the door had shut behind me,

"What? Oh, Deans a little shy, needed to use the bathroom," I said the first thing that came to my head, I hated lying to my little sister, but I didn't want her to worry and it wasn't my decision to tell her the boys secret job,

"So what is up with you and him?"

"Nothing," I kept my eyes on the screen

"Oh bullshit," she replied, it was still strange to hear my little sister use any kind of language like that, even a word as harmless as the one she used "please the tension between you to nearly chocked me," I gave her a sly smile over my shoulder

"I knew it," she replied in triumph "so tell me,"

"There's nothing to tell… printing?"

"Go ahead,"

"…we slept together a couple of times, and now where not," I said as I watched the police reports come out of the printer,

"That Sam is something, what's his story," Joanne asked a mischievous look shining in her eyes

"There's not much to tell, it's Sam," I was so wound up in seeing my sister again and the case of the missing girls that I had forgotten the reason that we came out here

"Have you heard anything about dad," I asked, Joanne's eyes turned dark,

"Should I have?" she spat

"He escaped a few months ago," I said picking up the pieces of paper from the printer,

"You sure he didn't just get killed off and there covering it,"

"No I saw him," I told her about finding the journal, and seeing him in Lawrence, leaving out the demon of course,

"So you still having them dreams," she sympathetically

"Actually that's kinda how I met Dean and Sam," not a complete lie

"Oh, how romantic the man of your dreams," she teased, putting her hands together under her chin, and batting her eyes

"Far from actually," I replied, throwing a ball of paper at her, she looked at the clock on the computer,

"Oh shit, I've got to get to a class, will you be ok here," she said grabbing a bag and flinging it onto her shoulder, it wasn't a question so I didn't answer as she ran out the door, nearly bumping in to Dean and Sam, I caught the cheeky grin she flashed at Dean and rolled my eyes, Dean face was written in confusion as she excused herself and slipped past them

"She had to get to class," I explained to them, "find out anything,"

"No more than what your sister told us, girls camping with their boyfriends, etcetera," Sam replied "how about you," I handed him the pieces of paper, he scanned each page before handing it to Dean so he could read it,

"It doesn't look like our kind of thing," Dean said, he seemed to be a bit of a better mood after meeting all these other girls in the dorm,

"Until you get to the last report," I said

"One of the girls were found, her face had been removed," Sam read off the report,

"Also she wasn't a college student; she was camping out there with her Parents, but she is the same age as all the others," I handed Sam some more papers that where being printed off, "there has been 19 girls total in the last 3 months, all between 18 and 25, who have gone missing from that area, 6 of them have been found all the same deal, faces neatly cut off,"

"It's worth checking out," Dean said

"You're on your own there, I quite like my face where it is" I said to them

"Fine, we'll go out there tonight, you can stay here," Dean said

"Are you sure I have your permission," I replied sarcastically

"Although if it's after girls, maybe you should stay here too Sammy," Dean laughed, I rolled my eyes _typical Dean to make a joke, about something serious _

"Funny," Sam replied flatly, punching him in the arm.

Later that night I lay on my sister's dorm mate's bed, it felt strange knowing that she could possibly be lying in the bush somewhere faceless, I had told Joanne that I was taking some time off after Justin's death, and Sam had suggested joining him and his brother on their road trip, I had never told Jo of what I had been put though when I was with Justin, I suppose it was my way of protecting my little sister,

"You know you didn't have to stay here," Joanne said from her bed

"You trying to get rid of me already" I laughed

"not at all, it just you and Dean looked like you needed to sort something out and Sam cold have kept me company," she smiled, I shook my head at her, and laughed "where'd they go anyway,"

"ah, they checked into a hotel down the road," I lied, they were actually out in the bush trying to find whatever it was that was killing these girls,

"So what about dad," Joanne asked me "I hate calling him that," she added

"I'm just trying to get on with my life, and hope that he doesn't show up again,"

"You know I remember that day," Joanne said solemnly "I could hear you screaming from my room, but I was too scared to do anything," Tears sprung to my eyes,

"Oh, Jo, I had no idea, why didn't you say something before," she just shrugged "you where only 8 years old, what could you have done," I remembered how mum looked after she had managed to stop him, her face bloodied and bruised, her nose twisted in a unnatural angle, "he would have killed you too," she didn't reply, I tried desperately to think of a new subject,

"I've got an art thing tomorrow," she said saving me, her voice was back to its normal cheerfulness, and I felt the unvoiced agreement that dad was not to mentioned again,

"Sound like fun." I replied, it was not my thing I never got into art at school and nothing had changed since then,

"You wanna come," She asked

"I'll have to see, we might be leaving tomorrow," I hoped that the guys where alright, I hadn't heard from them since they left, not like they had to check in or anything but I didn't know whether to take not hearing from them a good thing or a bad, I yawned and looked at the clock that sat on the bedside table next to me, It was 3.17 in the morning,

"Well Jo, I'm going to sleep," No reply, "Jo?" I sat up slightly; Joanne had already fallen asleep, I turned off the lamp, and laid my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

The early morning sun shone through the trees but darkness still swept across the bush land, a girl of about 24 came in to view; she was dressed in a bloodstained green dress, a bloody knife in her hands, where he face should have been there was just dripping blood and clumps of hanging skin, she spotted a tent and staggered towards it, her shadow danced on the canvas, as the people in side slept, she started to pull down the zipper as she herd movement inside, she stopped running back to behind a shrub, as she watched the young woman wearing a tank top and undies, the young woman walked towards where the other girl was hiding, she stepped up beside her as the girl come out of hiding, she threw a hand around the unsuspecting girls mouth and muffled her screams, bending down, dragging the petrified girl with her, the faceless one picked up a rock, knocking out the girl with it, she crouched over her body for a while, touching and stroking her face before taking the knife and started cutting, trickles of blood falling to the ground below her…

I bolted up right, my whole body was soaked with sweat, that taste in my mouth again as I tried to slow my breathing, the sun was shining through the window, I had to find Dean and Sam.

* * *


	17. Sams night off

sorry it took so long, and sorry if this chap seems rushed i had a hell of a couple of days

This chapter is dedicated to my sister, for looking after my kids and allowing me to have a rare night out, thanks jo

* * *

I pulled back the covers, swung my feet over the bed and placed them on the floor; Joanne's bed was empty, I wondered where she could be on a Saturday morning, there was a knock on the door, I grabbed my jacket and swung it round my bare shoulders, and opened the door letting in Sam and Dean

"Did you find anything?" I asked, taking the offered cup of coffee from Dean's hand, I didn't know whether to tell them about the dream I had

"No, nothing," Sam replied

"We spent the whole night, wandering though the bush, and we didn't see a damn thing," Dean said, "maybe this isn't our sort of thing, maybe there just getting sick of the spoilt rich life"

"I had a dream," I told them, they looked at me "someone is killing these girls,"

"What did he look like," Sam asked

"She" I said,

Joanne walked back into the room and gave us all questioning looks, "am I interrupting something," she asked, putting a box down on the bed,

"No, Sam and Dean where just saying that they would like to stay another night," I told her

"Cool, so you can come to this art thing with me," she said, I pulled a face,

"What art thing," Sam asked, excitement slightly showing in his voice,

"Just this art thing, my professor wanted me to check out," She answered, "hey, why don't you come," she said to Sam, I know she was hoping that he would say yes

"Oh, I don't know, I've got a lot of stuff to do tonight,"

"Oh come on Sammy, take a break, relax," Dean said, I had a feeling I knew what he was implying and wasn't sure if I liked the way he was thinking about my little sister

"I don't think I should Dean" Sam said giving him a shut up look, Dean returned it with a cheeky grin

"Me and Lorraine can handle it, it's just a bit of research," he smiled wider, "right Lorraine,"

"Sure," I smiled, my sister looked like she was about to burst with excitement and Sam embarrassment, I had a feeling there was more to it than I knew.

Sam had eventually agreed to accompany Joanne to the Art Gallery, as long as we called him the minute we found out something and now Dean and I sat in a small hotel room, checking Internet websites, and old papers for any information on this girl that I saw in my dream,

"Look, Lorraine, I'm sorry about the other night," Dean said nervously from the bed where he was looking though the newspaper

"Save it," I said not looking up from the computer,

"I'm just trying to apologize," his voice a bit snappier than what an apology should be

"Oh, please, one minute you care about me the next your colder than ice, I swear you have more mood swings that a pregnant woman," I snapped back, I looked back to the screen and the article caught my attention, "I think I found something," Dean got up off the bed and looked over my shoulder at the screen, I felt his breath on my bare neck and it sent shivers up and down my body, I closed my eyes briefly against the feeling,

"You sure that's it," he asked, with each word more of his breath swept against my neck, I moved slightly to the side,

"Well you told me that these types of spirits are born from violent deaths,"

"We don't even know if it's a spirit,"

"She didn't look human," I replied, "It says here about 20 years ago; that the man and woman were burnt in the house but the little girl was nowhere to be found,"

"So maybe there was nothing left to find after the fire," he said "and that still doesn't explain the face"

"It was just a suggestion, there's not much else here," I pulled up another page that I was looking at "the only other story that might fit it, is a girl was found murdered and raped 5 years ago, her face was intact though,"

"We'll let's go find out," he picked up his jacket and car keys

"Where are we going?" I asked picking up my jacket as well

"We need to talk to people who might know the history," he said as I followed him out the door.

"A senior citizens club, this is the best you could come up with," I said

"Old people love to tell stories," he said getting out of the car, I laughed then got out and followed him, After Dean had introduced himself as an unsolved mysteries reporter, and me as his trainee, it wasn't until the third person that we got anything interesting, the lady looked to be in her early 70's

"Oh, I remember that story," the lady who introduced herself to us a Tiffany said, in a voice only capable by a woman of her age,

"What can you tell us," Dean said taking a notebook and pen out of his pocket,

"Well, it was about 20 years ago now; the Darters lived in a cabin up in the bush, that Mr. Darter loved his wife but he was a moody little bugger, they had a little girl, Rosie, she was a sweet looking little thing," she smiled, I smiled with her but only because I could tell Dean was getting impatient,

"Can you tell us anymore," Dean asked

"Beautiful young girl she was," Dean sighed quietly in frustration, "then just one day when she disappeared, and the cabin was on fire"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Well no, not really, but rumor was that Rosie wasn't Mr. Darter's, a drifter came though one night, and he just couldn't live with it"

"Ok well thank you Tiffany," I said smiling at the old woman as I placed my hand on her shoulder

"I'm glad I could help, you just come back if you need more help, dear" she smiled back at me

"so, this darter bloke can't stand that the wife he loves so much had an affair, so he takes it out on Rosie cuts off her face and then kills him and his wife," I said as we got back in the car, the doors squeaking as they were shut

"It could have been the mother," Dean replied

"Why could it be the mother?" I shot back

"Filled with guilt, the daughter reminding her of what she did" I thought about it

"Surely not, a woman couldn't kill her own child that horribly,"

"It happens," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket

"Either way this poor girl is punished for something she didn't even do, poor thing,"

"I'm sure you won't feel that way while she's giving you a facelift" he dialed a number then put the phone to his ear, I was guessing it was Sam,

"Yeah dude, we got some information, where heading back out to the bush, see if we can find this cabin she use to live in," he paused "nah we should be able to handle it, I'll meet you back at the hotel before sun down" he hung up his phone

"What! Where going out there?" I said slightly alarmed, I haven't had much luck we the undead and supernaturally wacky lately

"Don't worry you'll be fine, the freaks only come out at night," he said as if he had said the line a hundred times before, the Impalas engine roared to life and Dean headed towards the camping ground.

I was still angry at Dean but decided that it could be put on hold for the time being, we walked though the bush land, towards the area that the man at the fuel station told us the house use to be, we arrived at our destination and saw the burnt remains of the cabin, I towards the front door, or what was left of it, followed by Dean, Stopping at the steps that lead up the porch,

"You think she's in there."

"Probably not," Dean said walking up the steps, he looked over his shoulder at me a smile playing on his lips, "you coming" I looked around me, not exactly knowing what I was expecting to see, then followed him, I jumped when I saw something run past the doorway we were facing, "it's going out back," Dean ran after it, and I followed, Dean pounced as he pushed though the back door and landed on the figure we had seen,

"help," it screamed out, Dean still on top it, pulled back to get a better look at the person he had just tackled to the ground, the black cloak that had been draped over her had fallen off in the struggle and it revealed her face, half of it was all scared from burns, her hair was short and patchy,

"Who are you" Dean demanded,

"I'm Francis Darter; I use to live here," Dean stood up and stepped back in shock, I stood next to him, Francis was looking for her clock, it was a few feet away from her but she had trouble seeing it, I picked it up and placed it in her scared hands, pulling the cloak back over her, she stood up,

"Are you Rosie's mother," I asked, she gave a small whimper and I took that for a yes, "I thought you had died in the fire," Again she gave a small noise but said nothing she walked over to the stairs, there was a small limp in her step, Dean and I followed her

"Can you tell us what happened," Dean asked, quiet harshly, I frowned at him,

"Tomas, really loved me," she repeated pretty much everything that tiffany had

"And what about that," I said before Dean had a chance

"Tomas really tried to understand, but then one day he couldn't stand looking at her, she looked like her father," her good eye twinkled as she thought about her daughter, " every time he looked at her he just saw him, he smashed her over the head with a rock and cut off her face,"

"then what did he do with her," Dean asked, She held up a finger, Dean and I looked to where she pointed, it looked like she was pointing to a big tree that sat in the middle of the back yard,

"What the tr…" I turned back to her, "where'd she go," She had vanished, she no longer sat on the step,

"she was a ghost, Lorraine" Dean said no surprise on his face or in his voice, "maybe she was trying to help us, we need to salt and burn the bones, you can't do that without a body, and she just told us where it was," he walked over to the tree, and crouched down, and started moving the dirt with his hands, "we need to go back and get Sam, then dig up the body,"

"Why can t we just do it now," I asked

"Did you bring a shovel?" he answered

"I don't think we'll need one," I replied, just under Deans hand I could see some fingers, when Dean noticed he snatched his hand away, I immediately bent down and started to push the dirt away with my hands, I uncovered her face first, then worked my way down her body, when I had finally revealed her feet I stood back, sweat dripped from my face and I ran the back of my hand across my forehead,

"Is that the girl from your dream," Dean asked he had stood back and watched while I did all the work, _lazy bastard_

"She looked older in my dream; here she only looks like a little girl,"

"That's unusual," I looked at him with disbelief on my face,

"Everything I had seen in the last couple of weeks have been unusual, why should this be any different,"

"Well once you die you stop growing, even your ghost doesn't age are you sure this is her,"

"I'd say so, and I don't think she's too happy," I replied looking behind him, 25 year old Rosie was coming towards me, only she now looked similar to the woman I had seen her attack in my dream "I thought you said they only come out at night" Dean looked behind him then turned back to me,

"I don't see anything,"

"She's right there,"

"Lorraine, I see nothing," Dean said apprehension in his voice, Suddenly she was on top of me, the wind went out of me as I landed on my back,

"Dean, quick,"

"Sorry, Lorraine I left my salt in my other pants," he threw his gun to me, I was too busy trying to hold the knife back, "shoot her," I released the knifeless hand and reached for the gun, it was just out of reach

"Little help please," I struggled between breaths, Dean placed the gun in my hand, I aimed it her and fired, nothing, Dean took the gun out of my hand cock it then shoot just above my head "higher" I managed to say, he did, getting her right though the temple, she disappeared, I took deep breaths then Dean grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet, and pulled me back to the car, "Did that do it,"

"nah, it was only rock salt," he said, going into the boot, he pulled out a big drum of salt, and a bottle of petrol "I want you to wait in the car," Still shocked from the attack I agreed, Dean walked back to the grave site, while he was gone I reflected on the past weeks, I thought about how many times I had been the target of an attack, supernatural and not, Dean came back about 15 minutes later,

"All done," he said getting in the car,

"Are you sure," I said, he nodded then we headed back to the motel,

The next morning we headed back to college, Sam hadn't come back, and Dean and I had spent the night making up for the fight we had had, when we knocked on the door, a shirtless Sam answered nervously, Dean and I tried to hide our knowing grins as we stepped into the room, only one of the beds where unmade,

"Come on Sammy, we better go pack the car," Dean said, they both said bye to Joanne then headed back out the door,

"You bad little girl," I said sitting on the end of her bed, we both laughed,

"Sam though the two of you needed to sort things out, so he stayed, one thing led to another and…" she trailed off, smiling like a giddy little teenager, After Jo had dressed we walked out to the front of the building, talking about nothing in general, both the boys were leaning against the car, we stopped just short of them and I turned to Jo and wrapped my arms around her neck

"You keep in touch ok," I said as I pulled away,

"You too," she replied, "and stay out of trouble"

"I always do," I shot back, sometimes I had trouble remembering who was older than who, I got into the car Dean followed after saying a goodbye to my sister, I watched from the backseat as Sam walked over to Joanne rubbing the back of his head in his nervous way, I couldn't hear what was said but Dean and I smiled at each other as he bent down to kiss her,

"That's me boy," Dean said, Sam then walked over and got into that car

"So where to," Dean said, a huge smile spread across his face,

"Uh, cow mutilations in Texas," Sam replied

"Ok then," Dean said as we hit the open road and he pushed his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

i had thought of a few ideas of finding the body, but deceided to choose this one

Please review, yada yada yada


	18. evil boyfriend

dis- i dont not own any of the characters except myself and the ones i make up

Well hello everyone, im back, Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter, i still havnt found a house believe it or not, so i have had to move back in with my mum, if only the boys really would come and pick me up hahaha, well i cant tell you when the next chapter will be set, but hopefully not as long, well i hope you enjoy

* * *

"I'm still puzzled about Rosie; I don't understand how she kept aging after she had died,"

"I did some more research on the area and dating back to 20 years ago, the first girls to go missing where 6, then the year after they were 7 and so on, she was aging with her victims," Sam informed us, I nodded towards him as if he was talking about a trip he had just taken

"And what about her mother," I asked

"it not abnormal for the dead to come forward to help solve a mystery" Dean said, adding to my ever growing knowledge of the supernatural, all the information that I had learnt while passing though the last two states was enough to give me a headache, we arrived in Texas and after a bit of investigating ran into some old vampire friends of Sam's, the cow mutilations where identified, although we did stumble across a girl who was a victim of abuse by her boyfriend

"It's not our thing Lorraine," Dean said "he's not classed as evil"

"well he bloody should be," I replied " you might not care but I do" I stormed away from a stuttering Dean, Sam smiled at his brothers discomfort.

I walked straight over to Katie's house and confronted her boyfriend James, I received a few hits for my troubles before Dean and Sam came in and gave I'm a taste of his own medicine I managed to get Katie out the car, where I cleaned up her bloodied face not caring about my own swelling lip and check, Anger flared in Deans eyes as he got into the car and looked at me

"Leave it Dean," I said before he had a chance to say anything, Sam handed me a clean rag out of the glove box, and Dean stared the car and tore back to the hotel

I showered after Katie, taking my time to wash my hair, and savor the hot water that ran over my body, when the water started to run cold I turned off the taps stepped out and check my own wounds in the half fogged mirror, the bruise on my check had fully set leaving a dark purple tinge and my lip looked like it had doubled in size, I ran my fingers though my conditioned hair vowing to myself to learn some self defense, then dressed in a pair of trackies and oversized jumper,

I exited the bathroom and saw Katie sitting on the end of my bed, her left eye was so swollen that it was closed, and the old bruise was still visible under the new one on the side of her face she wiped at the tears that ran out her right eye and on impulse I went over and wrapped my arms around her, I felt her body shaking as she sobbed into my shoulder,

"Thank you so much," she said between sobs

"Shhh" I soothed

"You must think I'm so stupid," I smiled sympathetically at her and shook my head,

"So do you have family around her somewhere we can drop you off" Even if Dean objected, I knew that Sam wouldn't, then I'd just have to change his mind,

"my brother lives the next town over, he has been trying to get me there for years but…" she left the end of the sentence hanging in the air, I knew what she would of said, I lost count of the amount of times that I was going to leave Justin but never did, I knocked on the door that separated my room to the boys, "there not there, they went to get dinner,"

"Oh," I replied walking to the window, sure enough the impala was gone

"You know the short one" I couldn't help but smile "he's crazy about you, how long have you been together," I laughed

"Deans only crazy about himself and his car, and I wouldn't say that we're together" I sat down next to her on the bed

"well there's definitely something there" she smiled, "I going to go ring my brother," she said as he got up and walked out of the room, I lay back on the bed and thought about what she said, I felt my heart soar she wasn't the first one to say something like that, then I scolded myself it was totally natural for him to be concerned about my well being it didn't mean that he was crazy about me, or cared about me in that way. The knock on the adjoining doors pulled me back to reality and I called out to whoever had knock that they could come in, Sam entered first followed by Dean both of them carried a brown paper bag each, Dean tossed a packet of aspirin at me I took two of them with the water that was beside my bed

"I told Katie that we would drop her off at her brothers in the next town,"

"No problems," Dean replied his mouth full of the pie he had just taken a bite out of,

"good," I said, grabbing a pie of my own, my swollen lip limited me from taking too big of a bite as I nibbled at the crust, Katie came back into the room, and smiled knowingly in my direction,

"Help yourself Katie," Sam indicated to the various pies sausage rolls and packets of chips on the bed, a typical Winchester dinner, I had only eaten half of my pie when I put it aside,

"Did you get a hold of your brother?" I asked wiping my mouth with my sleeve, giving a small wince at the tenderness; Dean glared at me and shook his head slightly,

"yeah, he said that he would be here in the morning to pick me up," she said placing a chip in her mouth, chewing it carefully, "And he's very grateful for what you guys did,"

"We can drop you off" I said,

"no its alright, my brothers setting up a place for me to stay until James calms down a bit, last time I went to my brothers he was there the next day, and he ended up dragging me back,"

"So what's the story with this guy," Dean said his mouth once again full

"He was the most popular guy at school, and he wanted me, plain old Katie," she took another chip out of the packet and we all waited till she had finished chewing before she continued "we moved in together after high school, then he started getting rough and possessive, every time I tried to leave, he would apologize, promises of better things and I forgave him" tears ran down her face again, the abandoned packet of chips sat in front of her, she stifled a yawn "in the end it just seemed easier to stay and put up with it, against the protests of my family"

"you must be tired," I said getting up to clear away the rest of the food, she yawn again, and nodded, I walked over to the door making sure it was locked "we'll be in the next room if you need us, just try and get some sleep," I said pushing the boys towards there room,

"Are you ok," Sam said, I had laid down on one of the beds, closing my eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine," _see Sam was concerned about me to, _although it was in more of a brotherly tone than Deans,

"I'll go and get some ice for that bruise," Before I could protest Sam had already walked out of the door, Dean came over to me and I expected him to say something but instead he just laid down next to me and draped one arm over my waist, I snuggled my body into his and I felt his lips in my hair I lay next to him listing to his heart beat, his breathing was in rhythm with mine, I felt safe and comfortable in his arms and found myself thinking back to our "no strings" conversation and of every comment I had heard about Deans feelings towards me, even though I knew I was just a matter of convenience to him I couldn't help feeling myself getting attached to Dean in an emotionally dangerous way, and felt a longing to stay in his arms forever

"I better check on Katie," I said breaking the silence and the warmth from his embrace

"Lorraine," he said softly, I pretended I didn't hear him and continued though the door shutting it quietly behind me, Katie jumped as the door clicked shut, the moonlight shining through the window only just illuminated the room enough that you could see where you were going

"Don't worry, it's just me," She breathed a sigh of relief then laid back down,

"I wasn't asleep," she said, as I sat down on the bed next to her, "is that yours," she pointed towards the guitar sitting in the corner of the room, I nodded "can you play,"

"I like to think so," I smiled with her,

"play me something," I got up walked over to my guitar and pulled it out of its case, after doing a quick tune, I played a couple of random notes,

"Any requests," I asked she replied with a shake of her head, and I played the first song that came to my head

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight…  
_

It was one of the first songs I had ever learnt and hadn't played it for so long that I gave myself a mental pat on the back for not missing any notes or words,

"that was beautiful" Katie's sleepy voice said her eyes were closed and I didn't know if she was just talking in her sleep or not, I carefully leaned my guitar up against the wall then walked over to the window, I looked out to the near empty dark car park, only one street light worked leaving most of the area in shadow, but I still saw Katie's boyfriend lurking in the darkness I didn't know if he could see me, there were no lights on in the room, and the isolated light was at the other end of the car park, I glanced at Katie her steady shallow breathing told me that she was asleep, I didn't want to alarm her, and at the moment he just sat there probably wondering which room Katie was in or if she was even her, I just stood there watching him and couldn't believe the determination of the guy when a glance at my watch told me that 2 hours had passed, 5 minutes later he stood up and walked towards the car, he stopped beside it and placing his hands on the back window looked inside, I heard the door behind me open and Dean crept in and stood beside me, his hands held on to my upper arms,

"He's been out there out there for nearly 2 hours," he whispered in my ear

"Just over actually" I whispered back

"At least demons pretty much get straight to the point,"

I smiled at his comment but kept my eyes on the man that was now circling the car, he bent down picked up a fist sized rock, and threw it though the driver's side window

"son of a bitch," Dean Said as he threw open the door "what the hell, was that for" he yelled, I followed him out there was a ear shattering sound that I was becoming all too familiar with now, Dean stopped in his tracks and another shot sounded that made James fall to the ground, I looked behind me to see Sam standing there with a shocked face and a smoking shotgun, in his hands, my attention turned back to Dean as he faced us now Blood soaked his shirt as a bloody hand was held over his stomach where a gushing hole was evident, pain and shock was written on his face and Sam and I ran to him as his legs buckled under him and he crumbled to the floor, a scream from Katie diverted my attention to her and I watched her run to the man lying on the ground she shook the motionless body, there was nothing to indicate that this man was still alive.

"he's dead," Katie sobbed, "how could you just shot some…" here eyes landed on Sam and I trying to get a half unconscious Dean into the backseat of the car, blood now soaked both our shirts, "did he do this,"

"we have to get him to the hospital, get in the car," Sam shouted, I climbed in the back with Dean, my hand kept firmly pressed on his gunshot wound, blood was still spurting out and I was afraid that at any moment he would run out of blood, Katie stood opened mouthed transfixed on the scene in front of her

"Get in the friggin' car now," Sam shouted again, she snapped out of her trance and did as she was told, Sam had already started he car and was heading in the direction that Katie had said the hospital was, Deans body started to convulse

"Sam, he's going into shock," I cried, and Sam applied more pressure to the accelerator cutting the time to the hospital in half, we pulled up outside with a screech, and without turning the car off Sam jumped out and ran towards the entrance,

"Help, my brothers been shot," he continued to yell until two nurses ran out with a gurney, Deans body stopped shaking and he his body lay limp,

"Sam," I cried, all four of us managed to get him out of the car and on to the portable bed and Sam followed the two nurses as they rushed him though the large doors, tears streamed down my face and I ran my blood covered hands though my hair leaving streaks of blood, I pushed the pointless thought of having to wash my hair again out of my head as quickly as it jumped in and turned my attention back to Katie who sat in the still running car, I walked around to the driver's side and turned off the ignition, but left the keys where they were, Katie's head cradled in her hands,

"it's all my fault," she voiced the same thoughts that had just ran though my mind, and her saying them aloud turned my mellow feeling into anger, if anything more happened to Dean I didn't know what I would do,

"You didn't pull the trigger," I spat out before getting out of the car and following the nurses and Sam, I found Sam sitting on one of the little plastic chairs, his head resting in his hands and he was rocking back and forth, I sat down next to him

"I killed him, didn't I," he was talking about josh, I nodded my head, Sam didn't see the gesture, nor did he need to, I was more of a statement than a question anyway, I placed an arm over his shoulders,

"If I hadn't of been so bloody stubborn about helping Katie, none of this would happened," I had said the words to make Sam feel less responsible but as soon as the words passed my lips, I felt the truth in it, Sam's puffy eyes reflected in mine,

"It's not your fault, you helped Katie, it's what we do," it was now Sam's turn to try lessen the burden

"If I had just listened to Dean, he wouldn't be laying in there with bullet though his stomach, so don't tell me this is not my fault,"

"No matter what you did, Dean could end up lying in a hospital, it's not his first time," he reasoned

"Yeah but I had to play little helper, now one man is dead and Dean could…"

"Lorraine don't," Sam cut me off "Dean has survived worse than this," his voice sounded strong, but his eyes and his head filed with doubt, he was just as worried as I was, I couldn't see all of the future, either could Sam,

"Sam Winchester," a man dressed in a white coat approached us, we both stood up to greet him, Sam shook his hand, "I'm Doctor Kripke, you brothers doctor,"

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed it, please review yada yada yada


	19. night of the living dead

hi all, so so so so sorry it took so long, i have been so flat out, i have started working, and life cant get much crazier, thanks so much for all you patience and just for the record i didn't review my own story my sis choas raider tenshi didn't sign out of my name when she reviewed

* * *

"your brother received a bullet wound to the lower abdomen, we managed to successfully remove the bullet and it didn't seem to hit any of the major organs, we will like to keep him in overnight, and as long as no infection sets in, he will be good to go home tomorrow," Sam shook the doctors hand again, and I let out a sigh Sam turned to me and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace of relief, it was short lived as James's name flashed though Sam's mind, he pulled away from me, his face had turned solemn,

"There's still James," He said

"There's still nothing, what you did, you did to save Dean, and I would have done the same thing,"

"You just don't get it, my job is to protect people not kill them," He replied his voice lowering so the people around us couldn't hear

"you saved Dean," Sam turned from me, and followed the direction the doctor had gone, stopping briefly at the reception desk before continuing down the corridor, I watched him leave then remembered Katie was still sitting in the car, I made my way out of the exit then stopped dead in my tracks, the black impala was not where I had left it, I glanced around the car park concentrating on every dark color car, but still came up short, I noticed a man in a robe, chain smoking in the corner,

"Did you see a black car," I asked approaching him,

"you mean that 67 impala," he answered then used his smoke to light another one, I nodded my head and waited impatiently for him to continue, "yep, some guy came up got in with the girl and took off in that direction," he pointed in the hotel direction,

"Could you tell me what he looked liked," I asked, he explained James in detail right down to the blood stained t-shirt he was wearing

"Son of a bitch," I thanked the man then I ran back inside and up to the reception desk, after being asked to walk I was directed to Deans room, I knocked on the door and after trying to put on my best 'game face' walked in, Dean lay on the bed looking restless I returned his smile as I walked in

"How you feeling," I asked the obvious question everyone asks a bullet wound patient

"Can't wait to get out here," he replied, "how's my car,"

"She's fine we just have to replace the window and shell be good as new" I told him, I looked over at Sam and he gave me a look of disbelief

"Hey Dean, how 'bout some caffeine" her asked

"Love one" he replied as Sam headed towards the door,

'I'll help," I smiled at Dean again then followed Sam out

"You're lucky Deans hooked up on morphine, you're a terrible liar," Sam turned to me once we were out of earshot of Dean

"Someone stole the car,"

"What you mean Katie," Sam said running his hand though his hair

"No, it gets better, a guy saw it, and said it was James," Sam who was pacing stopped and looked at me wide eyed

"J...James you mean the guy I shot," I nodded while chewing on a fingernail "we can't let Dean know,"

"No shit Sherlock," I replied

"we have to get it back before Dean finds out," After telling Sam everything the smoker told me we went back to tell Dean, we were going back to change, there was no point Dean had passed out and was fast asleep,

The taxi ride back to the hotel took 15 minutes, the impala was nowhere in sight, so we quickly changed and headed to James' house, there was the black beauty sitting in the drive way part of the wire fence was no longer there and the headlights were smashed Sam pulled a shotgun out of the boot, and then quietly made his way to the front of the house, as we passed the front window we saw an unmoving Katie tied to a chair and a very much alive looking James standing behind her

"So what the deal, he's suppose to be dead what is he now," I whispered

"I don't know,"

"What if he wasn't dead, I didn't check," Sam raised his eyebrows thoughtfully "is there a way we can find out"

"follow me," he said and I followed him to the back of the house, James voice was getting louder and clearer, we stopped just outside the open back door, where we could hear James' voice

"You just never learnt did you, when will you learn that you will never leave me," he hoarse voice droned on "where gonna be one big happy family, you me and Kristy,"

'who the hell is Kristy' I thought the look on Sam's face told me he was thinking the same thing, we moved closer into the isolated kitchen and Kristy came into view, she looked as if she could have been Katie's twin,

"I thought you were dead," Katie's voice sounded drowsy

"You wished, thankfully Katie is more than just a pretty face, she knows a spell or two, what am I again sweetie," he turned to her

"A zombie," she replied not looking up from her book

"right, right a Zombie," he said adding a bit of enthusiasm to the last word, "as will we all be when I'm finished" Katie let out a loud sob, and I realized that I had been so engrossed in what was happening that I didn't even realize that Sam had gone until he came back up behind me he mouthed something to me and I was sure that it was 'get Katie' He then stood up and strode arrogantly in to the room

"Ok, I have a problem with this scene," he said walking straight up to the front window so that he was facing me

"That's the bastard that shot me," James said, Kristy, faithfully put her book down and lunged for Sam

"And you really should have stayed dead," he said as he back handed Kristy, she flew back and hit her head on the corner of the table, she lay where she landed and didn't move. James then started towards Sam

"You can't kill a dead man," James laughed and I took this a my chance to untie Katie, Sam stood Smiling sardonically at James,

"I bet you I could prove you wrong," untying Katie was easier than what I thought it would have been, I got out the door, then turned back to Sam,

"Go ahead make my day," Sam fired off three bullets each one hitting James in the chest making him stumble back, then Sam ran for the door,

"Run" he yelled, he grabbed Katie's other arm and we carried her back to the car practically throwing her in, Sam had the car going and backing out of the driveway before I even had a chance to close the door properly, which hit the letterbox adding a lovely scratch down the side, 'oh Dean would be so happy if he found out'

"Did you kill him… again" I asked

"no, silver bullets, they only stalled him enough till we could get out of the house, last time we had to lure it back to its grave"

"Sam he died 4 hours ago I don't think he has one,"

"I know" he snapped,

"So where are we going, "I said ignoring his mood

"We have to figure out what where going to do,"

"I have an idea"

After convincing Katie that she would be safe with Lenore we headed back to the hotel,

"So what do you think?"

"Lorraine you got the idea from a watching TV," he replied mocking me with laughter, "Were not in a TV show"

"Well give me your ideas," I snapped "we got a zombie running around and I just want to kill it,"

"You and Dean are really starting to sound alike" Sam laughed

"Were here "I stated the obvious to change the subject the door to my room was wide open "you think he's still here"

"only one way to find out" Sam pulled up and turned off the engine, holding the gun in one hand and a machete pulled from under the seat in the other he turned to me "which one do you want," I took the gun "ok stay behind me," we got out of the car with caution before we reached the hotel door, James came running out pushing Sam out of the way

"Where is she?"

"Safe from you,"

"You can't keep her from me, I will find her and when I do…"

"oh go to hell," I said pointing the gun at him and emptying it into his chest, 3 bleeding holes lined his chest, his concentration on them was long enough for Sam to recompose himself and sashay the long blade though the air

"Now that hurt," he said, as his head slid of his neck and landed with a sickening thud on the floor his body following without delay

"Sam, get the salt," I said as I picked up the head, it was growling and snapping "what the hell are you doing"

"what have you done," he said back between snaps," where's my body," I turned his head so he could see his body slumped on the ground where it had fell "you bitch, how you could do this to me,"

"Oh please I didn't even like you when you where alive,"

"I hope this works," Sam said coming up to me with a large container of salt

"Just pour," I said, hoping the same thing, I positioned the still ranting head so Sam could pour the salt into his mouth, instantly it started foaming I dropped the head and I hit the floor with a crack

"Oh god its working," he said surprisingly

"Yeah, see not all TV is bad for you, but we have bigger problems now,"

"What," Sam sounded alarmed; I pointed to the car, the smashed window, headlights and scratch down the side, didn't make it look to appealing, Sam and I both started laughing.

I showered as Sam disposed salted and burnt what remained of the body, then as Sam showed I got some clean clothes for Dean, we had agreed that I would stay with Dean while Sam dropped Katie off at her brothers and found someone to fix the car, As we drove to the hospital, Sam started talking

"You know he does like you a lot"

"Who" _'I knew who_'

"Dean,"

"I like him to and you as well, you both had certainly added adventure to my life," I didn't like where this conversation was going to end up,

"No Lorraine seriously…"

"So have you heard from Jo," I tried changing the subject

"No and don't try that,"

"I'm sick of hearing it, I really am, Dean and I are not like that, we have already made that clear, ok" I may have raised my voice a bit but I wanted to get the message across, and I knew that in the end it was always me that got hurt

"It's just so nice to find someone that has been able to tame him" I smiled at the comment and wondered what was so special about me

"He's hardly tame Sam," I said as he pulled up at the hospital and I got out.

Dean smiled at me as I walked back into the room; I sat down on the chair beside him and held his hand

"Your awake, can I get you anything," he looked at me suggestively, and I laughed, "Gee not even a bullet could stop you" _'so much for tame'_ I thought as I leant over and kissed him and he winced "sorry"

"Don't worry your worth it," I pulled away from him, and got up and walked across the room, thinking about what his brother had said to me

"Why?"

"What?" he replied puzzled

"Why," I repeated, "why am I worth it, or is it something you say to all the girls," it wasn't till those words were out of my mouth that I realized just how stupid it sounded

"Not all of them," he smiled "only some of them," my face remained expressionless "oh come on Lorraine, what happened to the whole no strings bullshit, you made that rule,"

"Things change, Dean, Feelings change," his head slumped against the pillow and he let out a frustrated sigh

"I don't have the energy for this" he said, his eyes closed

"Either do I" I replied and walked out of the room, once the door had closed I let the tears fall, I walked towards the entrance as Sam and Katie where walking in

"Katie wanted to say bye…" he stopped when he saw my face "whoa what's wrong" he asked grabbing my arm

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried, I'm going home," I walked out the entrance and as the cold wind wiped my face I realized that I didn't know where home was.

* * *

well i hoped you enjoyed please review yada yada yada


	20. o' father of mine

hi again, thank youi for the reviews and sorry that i havnt been able to reply personally but they are appreciated, and very very very sorry for taking so long, well we are coming towards the end of my supernatural fantasy thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed

* * *

As I walked down the dark isolated road I headed towards the last place I called home, the hotel, I needed to pick up my things anyway, then from there I could think out my next move, the beeping of my phone letting me know that someone was calling made me jump, I looked at the caller id and Deans name flashed onto the screen, I pressed the button that made it stop ringing and shoved it back into my pocket, no sooner than I had crossed my arms crossed over my chest for warmth it started ringing again

"Just leave me alone," I said to no one, and kept walking, with total oblivious to the time I arrived back at the hotel, half of me was quiet upset that there was no one there waiting for me, I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the three missed calls on my phone, 2 were from Deans phone and 1 from Sam, I picked up my guitar and strummed a few notes, trying to think of where I was going to go, I thought about going back to my mum's but pushed that thought out of head before I warmed to the idea, I thought about Missouri, and how happy and peaceful I had been there, but I knew that sooner or later the boys would show up there, I feel back against the bed and let out a loud sigh, I was starting to feel stupid about my actions and didn't know what I could do to fix them, maybe I could just ring them, but my stubbornness was taking over and I knew that wasn't going to happen, just then my phone rang again, it was Sam, I contemplated answering until it stopped ringing,

"_I'm fine, just give me some time please," _I hit the send button on my phone and sent the text message, I knew that they would be worried, and it wasn't fair to let them think that something was wrong, I also knew it wouldn't be long before they turned up here, in a panic I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the door closing it behind me, I got across the car park before I realized that I had forgotten my guitar, I started to turn back, then I heard the familiar roar of an engine, I kept to the shadows as I watch Sam jump out of the car and run into my room calling my name, Dean struggled to get out of the car and hobbled after his brother, I wanted to walk back in, and apologize, hold Dean in my arms and make up but pride got in my way, I said a silent goodbye, and turned around and kept walking, it wasn't long before someone picked me up.

"oh Lorraine it's so good to see you again," Missouri held her arms out and a wide smile was on her face, I walked in to her arms and she wrapped them around me "oh, baby, you in some trouble ain't you," just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore tears swarmed down my face, "come on in girl," I followed her into the small sitting room, and sat down on the lounge, "you relax I'll go and make some tea," she left the room and I leaned my head back against the back of the lounge and closed my eyes, every time I heard a car go past, my eyes would fly open, and my heart would race until the sound off the engine faded away, half of me wanted to see Sam and Dean again, I wanted Dean to run in pull me in his arms and tell me he loved me, then live happily ever after, I smiled at my little fantasy then reprimanded myself, out of pure exhaustion, I nearly put my feet on the table, when Missouri walked back in,

"Don't worry I won't scold you?" she smiled as she put the tray holding two steaming cups down on the table, I kept my feet on the floor, and accepted the cup of tea from her, taking a sip and enjoying the warm liquid that ran down my throat,

We sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, I noticed Missouri slightly smile every time I heard a car go past, but if she was reading me she didn't say anything,

"So, are you ready tell me why you came back, and by yourself,"

I knew that she already knew, either she wanted to hear from me or didn't want me to know she had uninviting read my thoughts, I thought for a few moments before answering

"High expectations," I smiled nervously, and she gave that all too famous scowl "I wanted more than Dean is capable of giving, I rushed in and lost my head,"

"What did you want from him?"

"Happy ever after," I sighed

"Where do you find that," she didn't ask, she was making a point, that there is no such thing as happy ever after, only happy ever now, I knew that, I just didn't want to believe it

"I messed up," I threw my head back against the lounge, nearly spilling my half full cup

"then fix it," she replied, _I don't know how_ I thought "yes you do," I opened my eyes and looked at her nearly giving myself whip-lash at the same time, she smiled at me, then got up and said good night as she walked up the stairs, I sat with my cup in my hand until it contents went cold, I didn't even hear the car pull into the driveway, it was the knock on the door that pulled me from my trance, a smile spread on my face as I stood up to answer the door, I heard the footsteps on the stairway as I put my hand on the handle and opened the door

"Don't open it," I heard Missouri scream to late, the figure I had just opened the door to flew past me and straight into Missouri I watched as she was flung in to the railings and slumped to the floor, I tried rushed to her but the man grabbed me by my hair turning me to look him in his face, my father's eyes stared back at me before it went dark.

When my eyes opened it took a moment for them to adjust to the darkness, I tried to wipe them but my hands were tied behind my back,

"Ahh the bait is awake," _the bait? It was all a set up for Sam and Dean,_

"Well it won't work; they don't even though I'm here,"

"That means that your useless and we can kill you," my father replied a sick smile on his face

"not yet," the man with the glowing yellow eyes replied, "they'll be here, they have been looking after you all this time, I know the boys wont just turn their backs on you,"

"I turned my back on them," I knew that I should probably just keep my mouth shut, but my curse of nervousness was taking over,

"Come on, we don't need her alive do we," I still couldn't believe that this was my father talking

"Shut up," the demon backhanded my father, causing him to stumble back; they spoke for a while to quiet for me to hear, but my father kept looking over his shoulder at me that same smirk on his face

What felt like days, but according to the dusty clock that hung isolated on the wall, was only hours, I felt the presence of two other people behind me, my father and the demon where to busy talking, to notice that one of them where untying my hands

"I knew you would show up," the demon spoke before he turned to look in my direction, his eyes shining brightly and satanic smile on his face,

"Well, we didn't want to disappoint," Dean said standing up as he pocketed the knife that he used to unbound me, I rubbed my wrist where the rope had cut into them and stood up

"Come on Sam, show yourself, I know your there," Sam came out a shot gun pointed at the demon, "you know that won't hurt me boy,"

"No but it will hurt like hell," he said firing a shot into his chest, he jolted back a bit but stood his ground

"No, I've been there, it was nothing like it," he said and with a wave of his hand the gun flew out of Sam's hand and he flew backwards, Dean now pointed a gun at him as he handed one to me, I aimed it the demon "don't you ever learn"

"Doesn't look like it," Dean started firing It all happened fast as the demon used his powers, My dream about Dean started to play out, he stood pinned to a pole, Sam still hadn't moved and feared he was dead until I saw him stir and try to stand up but couldn't. The yellow eyed demon ordered Sam to watch as he tore his brothers heart out once again, without touching him, Dean screams were deafening and I tried to run to him, but my father grabbed me, a couple of elbows to the face and his grip had loosened enough for me turn and use the handle of the gun to knock him out, I turned back to the demon and pointed the gun at him

"what do you think you would do with that," but I cocked the gun and fired, the demon stood there only a slight jolt as the bullet entered into his chest, "Silver, don't you know anything," he laughed at me as he turned his attention back to Dean, who was gasping for breath, I pulled a couple of salt rock bullets that I had in my pocket and loaded them in to the gun then shoot him again, this time he spun around,

"Now that hurt a bit," he said and flung me into the wall behind me, I felt my rib crack as I impacted with the wall then fell to floor in a heap, shooting hadn't done much but I had distracted him from his hold on Sam and he got up and flung himself at the demon, while they battled it out I managed to release Dean, with the blade that he had in his back pocket, the Demon flung Sam into us and we all stumbled back hitting the floor, we regained composure, standing together we pulled out our guns, all loaded with rock salt, and aimed and fired, the sound was strident, as bullet after bullet entered the demon, knocking him back a little at a time, after we had emptied all our rounds in to him, he started at Sam, "you will be mine one day," He said and with that black smoke escaped his body, and vanished though the floor boards, and the man that stood there slumped to the ground, I ran over to him, and checked for a pulse, I was relieved to find one

"Call an ambulance," I cried out, and Dean grabbed his cell and as quickly as he could manage ran out of the building, to get better reception,

"What about him," Sam said indicating to my dad, my new found killer instincts told me to tell him to put a bullet though his head, but instead I replied

"Tie him up, we'll let the cops deal with him," Dean came back down, blood soaked his shirt and he was wincing slightly from the pain, from where the demon had tried to perform a paranormal heart transplant, but he seemed like he would live, when the ambulance arrived they can check him over, I stood up and walked over to my father, who was now awake, and tied to a support pole.

"Can you two give me a moment alone, please," I said to Dean and Sam as I crouched down in front of my father

"Lorraine you sure," Dean replied

"I'll be fine," I looked in my father's eyes anger flashing, mirroring my own,

"I will get you, you little bitch," I stood up ignoring the pain, in my ribs, and walked across the room, I looked at the pictures on the wall, all of dead people bloody and torn, they looked more real in my dream but they were just pictures

"How much more evil do you think I am, to the guy your working with," I growled back at him, "I pity you, you spent the best part of your life chasing after me,"

"And I'll spend the rest of my life too,"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I cried back, tears brimming in my eyes, he may be trying to kill me, but he was still my father, "because of my visions?"

"You get them from him,"

"From who?" I looked at him, my neck cracking as I turned too quickly, He didn't answer me just sat there with a smirk on his face, "From who?" I yelled

"You're not my daughter," those 4 words made me stumbled back as if I had been hit by an invisible force, his laughter rang in my ears, "your mother was such a slut she probably couldn't tell you who your father is," as I comprehended those words I thought back to Rosie, he continued with his cruel words, "your were evil before you where even born," he stopped laughing then looking at me seriously, "I will get you, it will only take time, I will cut you open and laugh as I watch you bleed" he started laughing again, my blood was boiling, I took out my gun, putting a single bullet in it and aimed it at him, he laughed harder, I was aiming right between his eyes, after 3 empty clicks, a loud bang sounded throughout the room making the walls shake and the bullet went soaring though the air and met its target, he slumped where he was, he was quiet but his laughter still echoed in my ears.

I stood over my father's lifeless body, the gun still limply held in my hand, Dean and Sam rushed down the stairs and stopped beside me, one look of my father and Dean wrapped his arms around me as Sam took the gun out of my hand, I leaned into Dean savoring the warmth and male affection, and let the tears run down my face, tears of sadness, relief, happiness even, but streamed they did, after a while I felt myself being lead towards the car, I got in like I was in a trance, and we took off as the sound of sirens came up over the hill behind us.

As we pulled up to the hospital, I remembered the events that took place before I was abducted

"Missouri,"

"she's fine," Sam answered as he pulled in to a parking space, he help Dean out of the car, and we all walked into the hospital, a couple of nurses rushed up

"Bar fight" one of them asked

"Boys will be boys," I answered as she gave disapproving looks at the boys and sympathetic ones to the bruises on my face,

"you can come with me," she said I followed her as the boys where led away by the other nurses, Sam gave me a questioning look, which I could only assume was to ask is I was going to run again, and I returned a smile, before they walked off, "she will be fine" the nurse told them, she led me to a room and asked me to lie down on the table while she felt my rib cage, and stomach for any other damages, "so what where you doing getting into bar fights while you pregnant,"

"What?"

"You didn't know,"

"Does this look like the face of a person who knew?"

"I'll give you a minute, while I get a doctor"

Placing my hands on my stomach, she had to be mistaken; I couldn't be pregnant, could I?

* * *

well hope you liked this chapter, you know what to do.


	21. epilogue

well here it is, i just want to say thank you to all that read my story and most of all those who reviewed, with out you this story wouldn't of come as far as it did

* * *

EPILOGUE

I stood in the doorway, watching the five month old sleep in her white cot, I admired the paint work of light pink on the walls that I had done myself, the ceiling was bordered with white roses, I eyes fell on the number of teddies that she had received from her uncle and father, one from each state that they passed though, protection herbs sat in pretty little jars on her window sill, thanks to Missouri, who had taken the little angel on as a granddaughter, my daughter let out a loud sigh as her hands raised above her head and she let out a little yawn, she stirred for a while but didn't wake up, she had my curly red hair and her father's mischievous eyes, and pouting lips, I closed the door slightly and went into my room, last time I had heard from Dean he and Sam where chasing a werewolf, in Colorado, I hated not hearing from them for too long and it had now been three days, I made my way in to the kitchen, to make myself a cup of coffee, glancing at the clock told me it was 10:30 at night, I put the coffee back in the cupboard and pulled out the hot chocolate instead hoping that it would calm me enough to give me a bit of sleep before Mary woke up again, as I stood waiting for the kettle boil, I heard a shuffling noise in the lounge room, the moon swept enough light in to the kitchen that there were no lights on in the house, I picked up the one of the many weapons lying around the house, in the kitchen was where I kept the baseball bat, I knew that Mary being the daughter of a hunter, and knowing that Dean would gladly die for his daughter, she would be the perfect bargaining chip for any supernatural being, which is why I took every precaution, base ball bat in hand instead of walking straight in to the room I went down the hall, and swapped my weapon for the shot gun that stood behind the coat stand. I tip toed quietly into the room gun raised a saw two figures standing there whispering to each other,

I quietly cocked the gun

"Should of had that thing ready when you picked it up in the hall," said one of the figures

"Oh god," I sighed as I switched on the light, "I could of shot you, what the hell are you doing,"

"We didn't want to wake you," Dean gave me his famous grin,

"Sorry Lorraine," Sam said sheepishly, I put the gun down, and laughed at the sight of two grown men hold I giant teddy each,

"Don't you think she has enough?"

"What?" they both laughed, I wrapped my arms around both of them

"You where suppose to call me two days ago" I scowled poking them both in the chest, "come on I just put the kettle on," we all walked in to the kitchen, "so did you get it,"

"Come on, you have to ask," Dean replied as her took off his coat,

"I'm actually just gonna go straight to bed" Sam said as her headed off to his room,

"So is she sleeping," Dean asked

"Like a baby," I smiled

"Great any food left," he walked towards the fridge,

"You're joking right," I replied,

"of course I am," he said putting his arm around me and planting a kiss on my forehead, "let's go to bed" he lead me out of the kitchen and towards our room, stopping first by Mary's room, I smiled to myself, as once again I stood in the doorway looking at my daughter with Dean, I finally got my happy ever now.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING (coming soon, MY SUPERNATURAL SEQUEL)


End file.
